


Dead Sea

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dealing with his mother's illness. He needs his friends more than ever. Even his nemesis of a neighbor, Lydia Martin is there at his side. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Said

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Sea- The Lumineers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Said- Michelle Featherstone

So I’ll, I’ll bet my life. I bet my life. I bet my life on you.

“Not again.” Her agitated tone was becoming constant since the last past months. And it would remain if she lived next to Stilinski. Home was the place for peace and nothing otherwise.

Stiles Freaking Stilinski. Her Awkward. Hyperactive. Sarcastic. Quirky neighbor. The guy who played loud music knowing how thin the walls were. Inconsiderate of others on the dorm hall who have to study for upper level courses. As if statistics and discrete math weren’t hard enough. Now she had to take a break to be a bitch to the snarky asshole who had a comeback for every statement she uttered.

Knock, knock

“Of course, he would pretend not to hear my knock.” She banged louder. Sure she looked a mess with her hair in a messy bun and in Pink sweatpants, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Stiles. Open the damn door.” Others walked by her, looking at her as if she needed to be in a straight jacket.

“Stilinksi.” She banged louder, kicking the door. “Ok Lydia. Don’t let your nerves get the best of you.” Her pep talk was not calming her. 

Her hand on the door knob, she was shocked that it was opened. Looking around anxiously, she stepped inside. The typical college boy’s room. Dishes in the sink. Large screen tv hanging in the living room. It was surprisingly, clean. No stains on the countertop or carpet. No clothes arranged in a random maze on the floor. It was the complete opposite of his personality.

And now she was not only distracted from her work, but her mission. The loud Imagine Dragons CD must be playing from his room. Sure she was now the neurotic college student running on coffee and was overstepping her boundaries but it had to be done. Hitting her head, there was no way she could spin this.

Finding the speakers connected to his laptop, she turned them off. Lifting her arms in sheer relief and victory, she heard the shower. But the door was opened. Something wasn’t right here. And her curiosity got the best of her.

Careful of her steps, she tiptoed to his bathroom. Not expecting to see this or hear the soft cries. 

The water heavily pattered against the bathtub. Lydia felt the chill creep down her spine. Her body stiffened in utter shock. 

It was a fully clothed Stiles sitting in his bathtub. Rocking back and forth. Holding his knees to his chest. The water from the shower pouring on him, but mind was far away to feel its’ cold temperature.

“Stiles.” Lydia followed her instincts, turning off the shower. He was still unresponsive to her. “Stiles. What happened?” She tried not to panic at his silence and shivering. Moving his chin towards her, she looked in his eyes, but it was no use.

His mother. his beautiful mother was no more. His thoughts ran together as a soft voice crept through. A familiar voice that pulled him back.

“She’sssss sickkkkk.”He rubbed his hands against wet his arms. Licking his lips, he looked in her green eyes. Of all people why her? “Lydia. What are you doing here?” His body adjusted to the temperature. His sneeze only added to the madness.

She was over here to yell at him again about his music. That was their game. And now she was here worried about him. He was too. He meant to take a shower. He had to wash away what happened today. It was the first time his mother didn’t recognize him. Her onset dementia was getting worse, and him and his father couldn’t handle her anymore. 

He wanted to lash out for not being strong enough. He read the pamphlets. Talked to her doctors. He knew this was coming, but he wasn’t as prepared as he thought.

“Stiles.” She interrupted his thoughts. “You’ve got to get out of these wet clothes.” Lydia had no idea a knock at his door would lead her to this.

Whatever it was, he was definitely crumbling. And she was forgetting she had a test tomorrow. Despite her high IQ, she needed to study. So what would she do? Leave him? Or help a guy who definitely needed it? Be it they had a hateful relationship. Her teacher always dropped the lowest test anyway. Damn her conscious.

“I’m fine. I can do it.” He ignored her outstretched hand as he got out the tub. “You can go home now. The music’s off anyway.” He realized what she did while trying to ignore his wet clothes clinging to him.

“Why do you have to be such an ass? I’m trying to help you.”

“Lydia I didn’t ask for your help. Ever heard of breaking and entering?” His hard glare did not make her waver.

“Well if you had of been mindful, I wouldn’t be here now would I? I’m not trying to probe into your personal business. But I can’t ignore what I just witnessed. All I’m saying is for you to take off your damn clothes before you catch a cold. Why can’t you just do that?” Her voice echoed.

“Fine.” He began to walk out the bathroom.

She didn’t deserve to be the at the end of his backlash. He knew she thought he was the most uncompromising person ever. Who in their right mind would sit in a shower with their clothes on? But she didn’t know how it felt to have his mother attack him. She thought he was trying to kill her. Him. her only son. The one she promised she would protect every night. Too bad she couldn’t protect him from herself.

Wiping his eyes, he found a shirt and some sweats. The way Lydia spoke to him. It was like his mother used to be. Every time she would call him out on his crap. And every time, he would suck it up and get over it.

Lydia Freaking Martin. His next door neighbor with the sharp tongue that matched his. The girl who folded her lips and arms as she waited for him to comply to her demands. She was intelligent. Gorgeous. Sassy. And down right annoying.

Yet she was human enough to wave the white flag. His hand on his back, he felt the scratch marks. If his dad hadn’t come in when he did, who knows what could have happened.

“Stiles? Are you alright?” Lydia stood against his bedroom doorframe. 

“Yes. I’m fine Lydia.” He came across irritated rather than sincere.

“You know what. Screw you. I actually tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. No wonder you only have one friend.” She proceeded to the door. Slamming it loud. “Jackass.” She yelled as Stiles slammed his drawer shut in retaliation.

Good. She didn’t need to be around him anyway.

And he didn’t have friends because he couldn’t make them. He only had friend because that was all he needed. Just that one person who believed him. His one phone call besides his father. Scott. But lately, he had been ignoring Scott’s calls. Not wanting to talk about his mother’s mind deteriorating. Or the side effects of her medicine. His body was still cold but he didn’t have the energy to move. To feel.

He needed help. He needed Lydia. Summoning his strength, he walked over to his speakers.

“You gotta be freakin kiddin me?” He heard her scream through the thin wall at his loud music. Her loud steps were further away as she slammed her apartment door. 

Stiles stood still as she came back to his room. Nostrils flared. Red cheeks. Stray strawberry blonde hairs everywhere. But she was beautiful. That was what he hated most about her. She was beautiful without even trying. That throughout their banter, he saw her as flawless. Powerful.

“You aren’t going to do this to me.” Lydia pushed his chest. It didn’t matter if he had a mental breakdown thirty minutes ago. It wasn’t a pass to treat her like shit. And for some reason, she wanted to come back. She opened her mouth as he broke down….

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He looked her in the eyes. “What I’m going through. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. And I don’t want you to feel any ounce of that. So I’m sorry. You’re right.” He began to talk with his hands. “I’m an ass who makes it his mission to get on your nerves but I’m not a bad guy. Please. I need your help.” He sneezed.

“I’ll help you Stiles. You didn’t have to do that to get my attention.” 

“I just figured that if I would have knocked on your door, you wouldn’t have answered. And you shouldn’t have. You actually shouldn’t be here after how I treated you. That won’t happen again. I promise.” He declared.

“Better not.” Lydia spat.

“See this is what you get for being so stubborn.” She grabbed his hand, guiding him to the bathroom. She put the big towel over his head. “I’ll be back in 5 minutes. I’m going to make you some tea.”

“But I don’t have tea.”

“That’s because I’m going to my apartment and get some of my own. Thank me later.” He watched her leave again.

He placed his clothes in the hamper. Drying himself off, he put his sweats on. Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers along the little scratches on his back. They would heal but not quick enough. Turning his back to the mirror, he looked at them with great detail. His father definitely taught her how to fight. 

It happened out of nowhere. He was fixing her lunch. With his back to her. Her steps were light, but her clawing and punching wasn’t. 

“Stiles.” Lydia peaked her head inside of the bathroom. Folding her lips at his nicely toned body. She would have never guessed that he worked out. Now was not the time. Her eyes went immediately to the mirror.

“Your back.” She turned him around. “Unlike most students, I actually went to first aid class and read the books.” She was rewarded with a light laugh.

“”So what’s your diagnosis?”

“You’ll live.” She looked under his cabinet for peroxide and Neosporin.

“That’s the plan. I stay here and help my dad with my mom.” He sat down on the toilet as she began to work with the cotton balls.

Lydia held her hiss at his red back. The scrapes were minimal but it left a huge impact on him. Wiping his scratches with the peroxide, she blew on the liquid to help it dry. And she immediately stopped herself when she realized what she did. Was that intimate? Most likely, if she had to ask herself the question. He was definitely a handsome guy. 

She always thought that. Especially when his tongue battled hers. His hair was no longer the buzz cutt. She liked it longer.

Stiles held himself when her breath was on his back. He dare not turn around to look at her. If he did, she would see the blush on his cheeks. 

“You’re all done.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. Quickly walking away from the awkward moment. She searched his cabinet, not surprised to see the Darth Vader and Spiderman coffee mugs. If he wasn’t such a jerk he would be kind of cute and humbling.

Stiles blushed as saw her examine his mugs. He was such a nerd. A nerd indebted to her. Finally dry, he let her pour them some tea.

“Thank you.” She nodded. “No Lydia. Seriously. Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything anyone else would do.” She shrugged.

She acted like this wasn’t a big deal. And to be honest, if he found her in the same situation, he would do what she did because it was what was right. The warm liquid soothed his throat as her eyes lingered on him.

“so why don’t you ask why I was…..”He lost his words.

“Because you aren’t going to tell me the truth. Why bother?” She sipped.

“It’s not that I wouldn’t tell you the truth. I just wouldn’t answer the question.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“because that is not the same thing?” Stiles found himself laughing at her sarcasm. The two did know each other’s personalities whether they liked to admit it or not.

“Technically its not.” He took her finished cup for her to the sink as she followed.

“So. Are you going to be alright?” She leaned against the counter, watching him clean the dishes. He was doing everything to keep from looking at her.

These dishes weren’t enough to keep his mind busy. Of how today took an unforeseen turn. How he reached an the lowest point in his life. and somehow her presence was lifting it up. Too bad it would only be this day.

“Is that code for please keep the music down?” His tone calm. Her eyes were trying to find something in his. Maybe some light that he wasn’t there.

“No. That was code for. I hope whatever is happening to you gets better.” She helped him dry his dishes.

“it won’t.” He placed the plate down. Shaking. He was exhausted. Discouraged. Helpless. 

How was his father dealing with this? Probably because he didn’t have a choice. And it was his duty as a son to be there right beside him.

“You don’t know that.” She reached for his hand. This time, he accepted her touch.

“Yes I do Lydia. Trust me I know.” She wiped the tear from his cheek.

This was the vulnerable side she was waiting to see. He didn’t have to use his snarkiness as a defense mechanism. She hated how it took this moment for her to realize that that and his sarcasm was a mask.

“Well then. You will get through it. I know it. You are the most stubborn man I know. You refuse to go down without a fight. You won’t let it beat you.” The two laughed as they thought about the mean, thoughtless comments they said about each other during their disputes.

Lydia wasn’t stuck-up afterall. And it wasn’t like she didn’t have a reason to call him out on his spiteful actions.

“Thanks. I needed to hear that.” He squeezed her hand tighter.


	2. I Said pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Said- Michelle Featherstone

Stiles steadied his eyes on the plate in his hand. Washing the suds, he accepted the dishrag from Lydia. A word not spoken between them. Too afraid they would get into another petty argument where their egos would be bruised. Wiping off the plate, he placed it in the cabinet as another depressing thought crossed his mind. Tomorrow, things were to be the same. They would be each other’s aggravating neighbors again. He didn’t want that. And he was too proud to say it.

Lydia continued to wipe the plates. Looking up, she regretted having to reach up to the cabinet. Not because of her height, but because of her insecurities. Her body was beautiful to everyone but herself. Because she shielded her one flaw from everyone except those close to her. Stiles wasn’t the only one with scars. Life taught her how scars were not all visible. When she saw him in the bathtub, she was brought down to her knees again. It was why she latched onto him at that point. He needed her.

He was falling. Waiting for an abrupt stop, that would not come when he wanted it to. She was a smart girl. She knew his mother was sick, but what happened to his back? What if he did it to himself? Like she did. The loud gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it?

“what?” Stiles looked at her with concern.

“Nothing. Nothing.” She put the plates up, pulling down her shirt.

“It had to be something for you to make that kind of noise.” He liked when she folded her lips. Her cute dimples appeared. She was constantly thinking.

“I know you don’t want to argue. I don’t want to either. And you don’t have to tell me the full story. But just answer this question?” She babbled, catching her breath. “Did you do that to yourself?”

“No.” Stiles saw this gripping panic that made her muscles tighten. “Honestly. No.” He touched her arm.

Lydia didn’t know whether to believe him or not. And quite frankly, she hoped he didn’t because she wasn’t ready to talk about her own struggles with him. Even if she did tell him, he wouldn’t believe her. He thought, “this” was who she was. No way could the queen be so easily broken. That things never went her way. That people never left her life.

“Lydia. I swear.” He saw the disbelief in her eyes. “On my mom’s life.”

“You shouldn’t do that.” She chastised him. Only she would scold him as a child.

“How else would you have believed me?” He watched her play with the rag in her hand. “I wouldn’t lie to you Lydia. Not after what you did for me tonight.” He watched her put the remainder of plates in the cabinet. 

He jerked his eyes away from the long scar on her side. It was something he was not supposed to see, so he pretended not to. Like him, she would tell him when she was ready too.

But that didn’t mean his mind wouldn’t conjure all the possibilities of how she got it. Did she do it to herself? Is that why she asked him? Did someone do it to her?......This girl was proving to be more than what he thought. 

“Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?” Lydia broke his concentration, hoping he didn’t see it.

Judging by his expression, he did. And he thought it was as ugly as she did. 

“Most likely no. My body is exhausted. I have no adrenaline left but my mind won’t slow down. I’m trying to but I can’t make it stop.” He put his hands on his head.

“Maybe we should get out of here then?” She shrugged. “Not that you would want to go anywhere with m…..”

“Go where?” Lydia smiled at his childlike tone.

“Anywhere.” She placed her phone in her pocket. The missed messages could wait. She held out her hand to him as he took it.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles didn’t let go of her hand as they walked out their dorm complex. The night air was perfect. Not too cool. Not too warm. The bright moon shined in the sky. The natural light shimmered beautifully on her strawberry blonde hair…….

His mother was the only thing that needed to be on his mind. How were he and his father going to pay for her medicine? If she was going to attack him again? Or worse his father. God no. He could only imagine how that would feel. To have the love of your life torture you.

But his mother. He couldn’t imagine how scared she must feel. To do things and not know why. To enter a room and not remember. Feeling angry because you couldn’t no matter how hard you tried. To be too tired from medication one day and the next full of energy. Like a child. And he would have to be her parent. He hated it. Hated how he had to laugh just to keep from crying. Those good memories like watching television or the sunset with her……

“Stiles…..” Lydia called his attention when he stopped walking.

“I shouldn’t be here with you. walking around campus. I need to be with……”

“your mom.” She finished his sentence.

“There’s nothing I can do about her dementia. Some days she’s so lost to the point she doesn’t know my name. And then some days she’s her old self. Laughing at my dry humor.” He hit his head. Harder with every second.

He wanted his mother back not only for her but for himself. He missed her. And he didn’t want to get used to this. Even though he knew he had to. Some nights he dreamt about her auburn eyes sparkling. Walking to him and his father. Hugging them both telling them she was ok.

“stop it.” Lydia whispered urgently. If she screamed, she would scare him. Taking his hand in hers, she traced his delicate lifeline. Massaging the red skin, her eyes captured his.

“No. this isn’t about me. It’s about her. I’m her child but for once she needs me Lydia and I can’t make this better.” 

He was waiting for her to say something to keep him going. 

“This isn’t about making it better. Its about being there for her and your father. Being eachother’s strength when the other is too weak.” She wiped his tears. “Your mom loves you. Dementia can’t take that love away from your family.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I’m Lydia Martin…..”

“The strawberry blonde with the genius IQ.” The two laughed.

“Yeah. But no medical reference is going to ease your mind. Just know you are you are stronger than you think.” 

“How do you do that?”

“do what?”

“How are you able to make me feel better?” 

She didn’t know how it came naturally to her. How her eyes found his so easily. Even when they fought. Or how she ended up releasing the breath she didn’t know she held. 

“come on. I want to take you to this place. It’s where me and Allison go to clear our heads.” She guided him to her car.

TWTWTWTWT

 

Lydia didn’t seem to be the type of girl who loved nature. Always in heels, Stiles thought her only solace was in the mall or reading some fashion magazine or in the library. Not the woods. Basking in the moonlight. The stars shimmered in the sky as the two walked further. Careful of the twigs and tree stomps, he held her hand to help as she guided them to the little wooden bridge. He was finding any reason to touch her. And surprisingly, she accepted.

His mother would be proud that he wasn’t being socially awkward around some gorgeous girl who could make him feel inferior with one look. Leaning against the bridge her curious eyes on him made him sink deeper into himself.

A walk was not going to make things better for him. Or make him stop thinking about his mother. But she at least got him out of that apartment. He either went to class, work or home. No where else. She blushed at how she knew that fine detail about his life.

“Sorry.” She frowned when he let her hand go. 

“no. I mean we just became friends. Associates. This is new to me. I never really had too many friends.”

“Well it’s easy. Just be yourself. Or in your case, less of yourself.” She teased.

“Take some of your own advice.” He playfully nudged her.

“But we’re friends if you want to be.” She shrugged it off. After everything that happened. Their rivalry was meaningless. And both wondered why they never took the time to actually settle it like adults.

“I’d like that.” The two looked at the water underneath them. The air becoming cooler, he grinned as she began to shiver slightly. “Can’t let a friend catch a cold.” He put her hood over her head.

“Thanks.” Her mind drifted back to the kitchen. The look of digust in his eyes when he saw that scar. If only he knew how she did it. That fact was even uglier than the healing process.

“Lydia.” She jumped as he tugged her arm.

“What?”

“I said lets go back to the dorm.”

“Did you really want to go.” She placed her hand in her hoodie pockets. Never before had a man seen her like this. No make up. With Sweatpants and ugg boots. Not even the ones she so called loved.

“No.” He played with the inside of his pocket. “Actually being here with you is most quiet my mind has ever been in a while. I know this sounds crazy but I actually began to look forward to you knocking on my door complaining. It was the only normalcy I had.”

“So you are saying that you enjoyed seeing me get angry or nearly cry because I was so frustrated with you…..you are such a jerk.” She rolled her eyes, attempting to walk away.

“Hey it wasn’t like you didn’t do annoying things to me. How about the time you wrote on my windshield the words ‘pig’. ”He pulled her closer to him. His hands wrapped gently on her wrist. Her chest against his.

“That wasn’t me.” She averted her eyes.

“So it just happened to be written with the same red lipstick you wear.” The two laughed.

“alright. It was me. If we are going to be friends we can’t keep doing these childish things just to get a rouse out the other.”

‘It wasn’t so bad.” Stiles shrugged. “you look beautiful when you’re angry and when you cry while cursing me.”

“Stiles you don’t have to say nice things to me to make up for…..”

“Lydia Im not a person who gives compliments freely. Just take it and say thank you.”

“A compliment I can take but a lie I cant.” She said it before the thought finished in her mind, sparking a confused look from Stiles.

“I’m not lying.” Lydia was the most beautiful girl he could have imagined. Even the woman of his dreams he created in his mind was nothing like her. 

Intelligent. Confrontational when needed to be. Ambitious. They all wore a mask. He hid behind his sarcasm. She hid behind her clothes.

“Its ok. You don’t have to pretend that you didn’t see it.” She couldn’t take it back now. His eyes were begging her to tell him “The scar. I know you don’t want to talk about yours and that’s fine. I don’t even want to talk about mine.”

“Then don’t.” Her habit for babbling when nervous did not go unnoticed. “Lydia I did see it. But I didn’t mean to give you the impression it was ugly. Its not. Far from. But don’t force yourself to talk about it if you don’t want to. I don’t need you to try so hard. Just be here. Sharing this silence with you helps.” She nodded.

“Now I’m ready to go back to my dorm. What about you?” 

“Lead the way Stilinski.”

He was right about one thing. The two didn’t have to tell each other everything tonight. It would all reveal itself naturally. And the thought comforted. The fact that this was not going to be the only day she would get call Stiles her friend.

TWTWTWTWTW

 

All he remembered was Lydia saying she would stay with him until he fell asleep. Ironically, she fell asleep before him. This woman was his hero. Healing his back. Being a much needed distraction. Not only that but she wasn’t freaked out by his Spiderman bed sheets. Or then again, maybe she was. It just wasn’t the time to throw his nerdiness in his face. 

He had the dream again. This time his mother came behind him, wrapping her arms around him. The light had returned to her eyes. And his father hugged them back. And then it was shattered when she asked who they were….

When he woke up, he was welcomed by the sleeping Lydia. The sleeping beauty whose hair was like amber fire. His fingers twitched to touch it. This was the hardest sin to not commit. Licking his lips, he turned his back to her. It wouldn’t be right. He placed his feet on the floor as he contemplated. It was 5 in the morning. At least he got some rest. The best he had in a while.

“Stiles.” Lydia rubbed her eyes. Alarmed by him grabbing a pillow and leaving the room. “where are you going?”

Stiles looked her. The logic hadn’t set it yet. She was sleeping in guy’s bed. Sharing an intimate moment that probably meant nothing to her. But it did to him. having her near him meant more than anything right now.

“I’m going to go sleep on the couch.” She frowned. Did she scream again from the cold razor piercing her skin? It happened years ago. She was better, but her mind drifted back to that place in her dreams.

“I did it again. I can’t control it.” She held herself. Stiles couldn’t believe she thought she did anything wrong.

“What. No. you didn’t do anything. Its me.” He sat on the edge of the bed, blushing when she moved to sit beside him. “I didn’t know how you would react to waking up beside me.”

It wasn’t a complete lie.

“O. to be honest I didn’t even think about that. I’m pretty sure that I’ve overstayed my welcome though. So I’m actually the one in the wrong. I didn’t mean to turn this into a sleepover.”

“I didn’t mind. I think you being here relaxed me somewhat. I still had my dream though. More like a dream within a dream.”

“A nightmare?” He nodded. “Me too.” She rubbed his shoulder while he touched her hand.

She looked stunning in the moonlight. He didn’t know why she wore make-up. Her hair cascaded from her shoulders. He tried not to stare at her full lips while she gave him comfort. 

“What did you think you did?”

Lydia hated when he gave her that look. It told her that she could tell him anything and he wouldn’t judge her. But that was always before those words were spoken. What if his kind eyes changed? The eyes that trusted her.

“Sometimes I scream. And not a normal scream. A gut wrenching scream that can wake the dead. It’s something I inherited from my grandmother.”

If he could trust her with his secrets, so could she. Maybe not all, but more than she told others.

“I scream too.” He laced their fingers together. “Especially when my mom disappears from my arms and I’m left alone. I love my dad. But my mom understood me. She never questioned my instincts or behaviors. What about your nightmares.”

“Umm…my grandmother was an important part of my life. when she died, I just lost it. And at times I still feel lost.” 

“Me too.” The two got back in bed. 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Scott checked his phone. No reply once again. He was not going to let Stiles shut him out. If he did, they wouldn’t be brothers. Ever since his mother was diagnosed three months ago, he noticed how he tried to pull away. And that didn’t make since his mother was helping to care of Claudia. They were family and Stiles needed be reminded of that.

His brother was known for making sacrifices for others at the expense of himself. He knew how this was harming him and his father mentally. But he could handle it because family took care of each other.

He wouldn’t be the man he was today with the Stilinski’s in their lives. How they helped take care of him and his mother during the divorce. How he always had a bedroom when his mother was working late and vice versa.

Allison grabbed his hand as they headed towards Stiles’ dorm room. She knew what it was like to worry about a friend so dearly. Lydia, the first girl she met her freshman year here. Who knew a conversation about boots would evolve into something special. And it was their friendship that helped Lydia move on from her grandmother’s death. 

She remembered the day Lydia had shown her what she had done. And she didn’t know what to say with the stitches staring her in the face. And Lydia looked away, shamed. Afraid she would cast her aside because of her own self-destruction. Instead, she hugged her because her sister had no reason to be shamed for missing her grandmother. 

It was ironic how the two were neighbors suffered pain from loss and abupt change, yet they hated each other. 

“Did you want me to go with you to see him?” Allison let him open the main door for her.

“Things might get heated, Stiles has a tendency of letting stuff get bottled up. Then when there’s no room, it explodes.” The two walked up the stairwell.

“I’ll go visit Lydia then. Please call me if you need backup.” She kissed him.

“I will.” Scott touched her hair. Besides Stiles, she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia blushed at the first thought that crossed her mind. She was wrong about this man. This beautifully quirky, hyperactive, sarcastic man. She noticed the pattern of moles on his face, touching them lightly as he murmured. Today was a new day that either promised a new beginning or the same perpetual bitterness between the two. She hoped it was the first one. But she knew the minute he would open up those eyes, he would make a choice that was right for him…..

And she was so deep in her thoughts, she didn’t realize she was still touching his cheeks. Maybe she never hated him. What she hated was how he got under her skin with just one look. That this guy who she barely knew was able to read her in a way no one could.

“Did I scream?” He opened his eyes slowly.

“No.” She quickly snatched her hand away. It was like she had seen a man before. Yesterday she hated him, now he wasn’t so bad. The actual logic to this made her head spin. “Did I?”

“No.” He wanted her to touch his cheek again. Like it put life in him.

The two were in a trance. Stiles never noticed how green her eyes were. His mouth opened but words did not come. It was in this moment he realized he never hated her. He was envious of her. Envious that someone with flaws was so perfect. And she would never share her space with him until now.

“Good.” The two smiled as they heard a loud gasp.

Sitting up quickly, their expressions matched Scott’s. He defiantly wanted an explanation for the two enemies being in bed together. It was something they didn’t want to talk about. And Lydia wanted to get away as quickly as possible. 

“Hi Scott. Bye Scott.” Lydia grabbed her things and shielded her face. As if it would make her become invisible. But the embarrassment didn’t stop her from missing Stiles Stilinski and his Spiderman bedsheets.

“Allison is waiting for you anyway.” Scott informed. Great.

Stiles frowned. She didn’t even say goodbye to him. She was embarrassed to be around him with others. He couldn’t blame her. He would be too is he were her. It was wrong of him to expect anything more from her.

“So is she the reason you haven’t returned my calls?” Scott’s disappointed tone struck him more.

“No…..”Stiles began to make his bed. Anything to avoid the reality of not being open with his friend and the embarrassment of Lydia Martin leaving quickly.

“Will you stop moving for one second?” Scott wanted to pull his hair when Stiles ignored him.

“Well how is the bed going to get made? It can’t make itself.” 

“This isn’t about the bed. This is about you Stiles. and how you’re doing.” He tried to touch his shoulder, but Stiles pulled away.

“I’m fine Scott.” Stiles fluffed a pillow with his back turned.

“No you’re not. And since when did you start lying to me?” Scott tried to keep the pain from his voice but it wasn’t working.

“I’m not lying?”

“Yes you are. You can’t even look at me when you do it. I’m here for you man. I’m your brother. You don’t have to shut me out…..” Scott forcefully turned him around.

It was like talking to a brick wall. Over the years, Stiles developed a stubborn streak that nearly took a wrecking ball to destroy it.

“Damn it Scott. Those words are irrelevant. They aren’t going to make my mother better…….it’s not. Maybe I didn’t want to be around you because of your sense of optimism. Sometimes things can’t be good. Sometimes life changes for the worse and there is nothing you can do about it…..” Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs. His body shut down at Scott’s stiffness.

He could not imagine what he was going through. Despite the divorce, both of his parents were healthy. And he wasn’t going to be forced to say goodbye to one before the other earlier than expected. He overlooked the harsh words as he waited for more.

“Say whatever you gotta say but I’m not goin anywhere. It’s ok to be angry Stiles.You can’t fix everything. You can’t solve everything.”

“Why cant i? I always know the right things to say to you, my dad, but when it comes to me I don’t know.” Stiles wiped his tears. “My mom doesn’t deserve this to happen to her. What did she do for God to punish her like this?”

“I don’t know.” Scott hugged him. “But you can’t deal with this on your own. And sex with Lydia isn’t going to make it happen.”

“What? You actually think. Wait. Nothing happened between us like that. She helped me. Turns out you were right. She isn’t just self-absorbed.” 

“Well I’m glad she was here for you. Just wished I was your first call.”

“Scott do you really want to see my mom like that? I don’t have a choice. She is my mom and I want to take care of her. But you don’t have too.”

“But I want to too because Claudia is a second mother to me.”  
“Scott. I don’t know how to handle this.” He exposed his back. He gasped at the scrapes.

“This is what she did to me yesterday. Lydia cleaned them for me.”

“Stiles. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. That’s why you got to let me help you.” Scott hugged his friend.

He didn’t know what else he could do.


	3. Houdini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houdini-Foster the People

Lydia walked inside the student union. Her eyes looked at the cloudy sky as she heard the crackling thunder. She should have brought umbrella. The last thing she needed was to get wet.

 

Her eyes brightened at Allison waving at her. Hopefully her friend would make her day go better. She didn’t know how that exam went. Her high IQ didn’t guarantee her success when she marked her answers. She dreaded handing it to her professor. First, she hated to fail despite him dropping her lowest test score. Second, she regretted looking in his eyes.

 

They were eyes like Stiles. Hardened. Begging for help, but too proud to fully open up. Then again, it was probably her mind. Since this morning, all she could think about was him. When she came in her apartment, she didn’t have time to talk to Allison. She had thirty minutes to get to class, so she only could take a quick shower and get ready.

 

Now, she was here with ample time to actually hear Allison tell her “I told you so.”

 

“How was the exam?”

 

“Hell.” Lydia sat down.

 

“Lydia Martin saying that a test was hard. Hell is definitely freezing. Don’t worry babe, you did well. You always do.” Allison bit her lip. She hoped everything was alright with her. Staying out all night before a test was never her.

 

Both their course work was getting heavier along with their stress. What if Lydia was……….

 

“Allison.” Lydia held her hand.

 

“I know I sound like a mom rather than a friend. But where were you last night?” She played with her fingers. They were best friends who shared everything, even apartment keys. It was no longer a surprise to walk in their apartment and see the other one waiting for them.

 

Earlier, Allison stared at Lydia like she was mad woman when she rushed to make it to her exam.

 

“I mean your mom told me that you weren’t answering your phone. Then I came by last night and you weren’t there. And I went to the library……”

 

“Because I was at Stiles’.” She rolled her eyes when Allison’s immediate fear turned into giddiness.

 

“Are you serious? That’s amazing….”

 

“Allison we didn’t sleep together.”

 

“Lydia. I believe you. but it would be alright if you did. It’s your body. But I’m glad you were with Stiles. He hasn’t been himself lately.”

 

“Yeah. He told me about it. Not all of course but most of it.” She drank her coffee. “Turns out he’s actually really sweet.”

 

“I told you so.” Allison sang when she sipped her sister’s coffee.

Finally, she saw what a good friend he was. It was so hard for her and Scott to be together knowing their best friends hated each other. There were times where they wanted to do group activities like laser tag and rock climbing, but the two often refused because the other was going to show up.

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Lydia teased. “But I think I made matters worse.”

 

“What happened?” Lydia was shocked Scott didn’t tell her.

 

“We were actually bonding. Talking about past experiences. Then this morning Scott busted in and I just ran out saying nothing to him. No ‘see you later’ or ‘I’ll check up on you.’”

 

“It’s a mistake that can easily be fixed.” Allison offered her optimism.

 

“Yeah but with his life right now, I don’t need to add to his frustrations. He needs people he can count on. Like I did. Like I still do.” Lydia folded her lips. She didn’t tell her the whole story but a summary was good enough.

 

“You have that. We just need to give it to Stiles. Scott is with him and his family now. He works at the hardware store this afternoon too. You can go visit him.”

 

“Would that be kind of overstepping my boundaries?”

 

“No, especially when you have a reason to go. You are going to help me pick a color for my room and some light fixtures.”

 

“Allison, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

 

“John. Where is Stiles?” Stiles sadly smirked at his mother’s question. Helping her in the bed, he kissed her forehead. The rain pattered lightly, helping his mother relax more.

 

“Mom. It’s me Stiles….” He poured her some water as she accepted. He hoped one day he could be half the man as him.

 

“O.” She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Stiles.”

 

“No. Mom. It’s fine. Dad will be here in a little bit. Do you want me to cook you something?” Claudia laughed.

 

“Stiles. You never were a cooker. I remember when you used to burn toast.” The two laughed. At least her long-term memory was sort of in tact today.

 

“How about I ask Melissa.” He turned on the Lifetime Channel for her.

 

“Please do.” He let go of her hand.

 

Scott wanted to be part of this and he had a front row seat. He entered the kitchen, seeing his brother and second mother prepare snacks and separate medications. For a week now, he sensed something was on Melissa’s and his father’s mind. He hated that feeling. It solidified the ideal that he was being seen as a child. Which was why he was trying to convince them otherwise.

 

What better time than now?

 

“So are you going to tell me what you and dad have been keeping from me?” Stiles took an apple from the center bowl, leaning against the counter. Melissa pretended to concentrate on the pill bottles in front of her.

 

“Mom?” Scott nudged her. She hated when they tried to tag team her. Either way, she couldn’t run away from him. He deserved to know about their plans.

 

“Stiles….”

 

“Can you and him stop babying me? Why is it that I still feel secrets are being kept from me. If I can handle her diagnosis, I can handle anything. I’m going to find out eventually.”

 

“Because it’s not for me to tell you.” Melissa looked in his defeated eyes. Times like these made her wonder if she made the right choice helping her friends. They were close, but were they so close that she couldn’t perform her job without wanting to cry every second. This family needed someone strong.

 

She had to hold her tears the first time Claudia asked who she was. And when she told her, she still couldn’t remember. It was easier to detach yourself from people you didn’t know.

 

“How come?” Scott hated the discouraged look on Stiles’ face. He wanted to press his mother more but he knew not to test her when her mind was set.

 

“Because……” John walked in. “I was waiting for the right time.”

 

He heard Stiles’ voice through the door. Persistence was one of the many character traits he inherited from him. He was grateful for that. Grateful that he had a son who wanted to take care of his responsibilities without seeing it as an obligation.

 

“There is no right time for this Dad. I don’t need to be pampered. Just speak whatever this is.”

 

“We were thinking about putting your mom in a facility. One with professionals that are bettered equipped for this. I want this house to not be overpowered by depth of this.”

 

“Dad……” Stiles touched his shoulder. They had to be the hardest statement to ever say. The hardest thought to think. No way could he be upset with his father’s breakdown.

 

“I don’t want you to think I am throwing her away.” John’s voice cracked.

 

“I don’t dad.”

 

“I’m not. I’m simply thinking about the future. I don’t want her to hurt you, herself or me. What she did to you. I didn’t do my job to protect both of you. I mean she’s capable of anything.” Melissa held Stiles’ hand.

 

“You can’t predict……”

 

“I know. That’s why I’m being man enough to admit that I need help with her. And I love you and I don’t want to let go but I don’t know what else to do. I don’t Stiles. Please don’t be mad at me.” He pleaded.

 

Stiles never thought he would see the day his father would look to him for guidance.

 

“I’m not mad, I just want you see me as equal in this. You and Melissa. She’s my mom…and I need to be apart of this.”

 

“I’m sorry it took me a while to tell you. I was afraid that you would be angry at me. I couldn’t handle that.” John hugged him.

 

“I just don’t want her to be mistreated by the workers there.”

 

“She won’t.” Melissa offered. “They aren’t crazy enough to mess with the sherriff’s wife. And if they are, they are promised a huge lawsuit.” She didn’t realize she was crying.

 

“We want you to help look for facilities tomorrow. Scott can come too for moral support.” John touched his other son’s shoulder.

 

“I wouldn’t think of anywhere else to be.” No dry eye was in the room as the rain poured harder.

 

John looked at his son. Never had he been more proud. But the guilt overwhelmed him. Stiles was so consumed over his mother’s health, he didn’t have his own life. He should be enjoying college too.

 

“Just promise me one thing……”

 

“What?” Stiles took a deep breath.

 

“I need for you to take care of yourself better. I need for you to find your own purpose in life.”

 

“I know my purpose. Spreading sarcasm when expected or least expected.” They all laughed. Leave it to him to lighten a mood.

 

“Seriously though. You can lose sight. I want you to take care of your mom, come see her, but I need for you …..”

 

“To live again. It’s what we all want.” Scott agreed with his father.

 

They didn’t know what they were asking him do. He didn’t know how to. Last night with Lydia was the most fun he had in a while. He wondered what she was doing? Did she pass her test? He shouldn’t be thinking about her especially when she ran away so casually, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Alright. Alright.”

 

**TWTWTWTWTWT**

 

Lydia wanted to call Stiles. She kept staring at his number in her phone. Thank god Allison put it in there without her asking. She was surprised her sister didn’t ask for more details about what the two talked about last night. Good. Not because it technically wasn’t her business but because she told him her biggest insecurity in one day of talking to him.

 

Her scar.

 

Allison found out about it two weeks after it happened. And that was because she bent down to grab something. Her sister knew she was depressed but not to the point of cutting herself.

 

With Stiles. It was something that made her feel comfortable to tell him. She wanted to feel that safety again.

 

“Grow up Lydia.” She selected his number. Her heart rippling at the ringtone. Please answer.

 

Ring

 

Ring

 

Ring

 

Ring

 

It went straight to voicemail.

 

“Damn it.” She hit the “end” button.

 

She was supposed to be working. Ten dollars an hour as a Calculus tutor had its perks. For example, she could set her own hours. Unfortunately, there were the ones who thought she was paid to tell them the answers. Like this arrogant, blonde haired guy approaching now. But to be fair, he thought every girl owed him something.

 

“Sorry for being late.” Her eyes looked at the perfect frat boy. Nicely moussed hair. Clear blue eyes. Chiseled body. Been there done that with his type. But she always seemed to attract these types of men. In high school, it was something she prided herself for. Now it was different. She was different.

 

And men like him wanted to be tutored by her just to see if she would “put out.”

 

“I get paid regardless.” Lydia plainly said. God was testing her patience putting Jackson Whittmore as her last session.

 

“Speaking of getting paid. I get paid this Friday. Maybe we can go see a movie. Grab a bite to eat.”

 

“How about….no. I don’t date the guys that I tutor.” She smirked at her remark.

 

“Well they aren’t me.” Jackson never met a woman play this hard to get with him. it made her more appealing to him.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you over the laughter in my head.” Lydia had to admit she liked the attention in general, but not from him personally.

 

“Burn.” Jackson flirted. “How about this. If I answer all of these derivatives correctly, I get one date with you. if you aren’t satisfied…even though I know you will be…you won’t have to see me again.”

 

“Ok.” She held her snicker. No way was he going to get all these problems correct.

 

Guys like him didn’t appreciate her mind and body. They only thought they knew what she wanted. And they didn’t. They thought she wanted the world. What she wanted was to be treated with kindness and respect.

 

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

 

Stiles double-checked the items listed on his inventory list. All of this work needed to be done, but his mind was still on his mother. He said he would try to find meaning in his life again. Key word “try.” But his mind wandered off and more worries compounded upon one another.

 

He didn’t want to ruin the moment earlier, but what about the expenses of whatever facility they chose. Insurance couldn’t pay it all. He had to talk to his manager for an increase in hours. Him and his father would bicker, but he didn’t care.

 

“Hey. You think Allison will like this?” Scott showed him the packaged crossbow.

 

“Anything with nature will make her happy. “ Stiles smiled. “You really like her don’t you?”

 

“Yah. I do.” Scott put his hands in his pocket. It wasn’t fair that Stiles was suffering. Even worse, Stiles never felt real love or anything remotely close to it.

 

“That’s good. I’m happy for you.” Scott didn’t know how he perfected the ability to detach himself from his emotions.

 

“Stiles….” He knew what Scott was going to say before he said it. Tip-toeing around him emotionally so he wouldn’t crack.

 

“I don’t get you three Scott. You guys always question my emotions. Whether it’s genuine or not. I’m happy for you. I’m happy that my best friend can open himself up in ways that I can’t. That people flock to him without looking at him like the weird one, the sidekick….i’m happy for you.” He threw the clipboard on the ground.

 

He was angry at himself. First Lydia. Now Scott. He had to learn how to handle his anxiety before he pushed his loved one so far until they wouldn’t come back.

 

“Stiles….” Scott touched his shoulder.

 

“I wish you well. I do. I guess it throws it up in my face that I’m still that same loser from highschool.”

 

“You aren’t.”

 

“Yes I am. I’ve accepted it. I’m not complaining or whining. It is what it is.”

 

“But there is nothing wrong with wanting more Stiles. You can have what I have.”

 

“you don’t get it Scott. I can’t. Even if I could have that. It wouldn’t work out. I have too many responsibilities. At least I have an excuse now, rather than knowing it was my fault.”

 

“That’s bull Stiles and you know it. If you have the opportunity to finally meet someone. Hell, even to wake up in the morning without being sad. You should do it. And using your mom as clutch because you’re scared isn’t healthy.”

 

“I’m not using my mother as a clutch.” Stiles defended.

 

“Yes you are. You’re afraid that you enjoying your life means you are learning to live without her. It doesn’t.” Scott tried to make him see. “You’re killing yourself. Come with me and Allison to a party. Drink a little. Meet new people.” Stiles nodded.

 

“It’s normal to want a relationship too. It doesn’t make you weak.” Scott informed.

 

“You don’t get it. Even though relationships scare me, I still imagine finding that one. Not now, but someday. Then I start thinking about the what ifs. What if I end up with dementia. Will the woman I end up with be there for me?”

 

“Yes. She will.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because you have good judgment when it comes to character. It’s why I keep you close. You liked Allison the minute you met her. That means something to me.”

 

Stiles wished he trusted in himself the way Scott did.

TWTWTWTWT

 

Lydia could have declined to come with Allison. She gave her plenty of opportunity to, but her own stubbornness wouldn’t allow it. Now she was gripping the bottom of her shorts, preparing herself to be ignored the minute she saw him.

 

Him working at a hardware store made sense. He seemed to be able to fix anything momentarily. Especially his jeep.

 

She always got a kick out him trying to use duct tape for maintenance and start his ignition relentlessly. Sometimes she walked past him on the parking lot in the morning. Never did she try to hide her laughter as she got in her car and drove off. She smirked, thinking about seeing him flip her off in rear view mirror which she gladly returned as she rolled down her window. She blushed realizing that arguing with him was part of her normal too. That beneath it all, she enjoyed it too.

 

Allison snickered at the sight of Lydia. Her mind was a million miles away. She turned off the ignition as the genius said nothing.

 

“Maybe…” Lydia paused. “I can just wait in here.”

 

“I don’t know how long I’m going to be in there.” Allison challenged.

 

“You can just leave the ignition on.”

 

“Lydia. I’m not wasting my gas like that. I have a fourth tank.”

 

“You actually have three fourths.” Lydia retorted.

 

“Fine. I’m not wasting my gas because you are afraid to go and see Stiles.”

 

“I’m not afraid. I…just don’t think. It. Would. Be. best.” Allison rolled her eyes, getting out the car at Lydia’s hesitation. The rain had stopped for a moment, but she grabbed an umbrella to be safe.

 

“Lydia get out of the car.” Allison laughed. Never would she imagine Lydia Martin was nervous about seeing a guy. Especially who was opposite of cookie cutter Abercrombie and Fitch models she was interested in. Correction, lusted after.

 

Does Lydia really like Stiles? She wished. He would be the guy to keep her grounded. To show her that she was beautiful inside and out.

 

“Allison. He didn’t answer his phone. He wants nothing to do with me.” She yelled through the window.

 

“Lyds. He doesn’t know your number. He’s probably one of the guys who doesn’t answer unrecognizable calls.”

 

“Or maybe he’s like me who already has my number but won’t answer because I made him feel like crap. He told me everything and i…..”

 

“Now you’re here trying to make it better. At least I hope. It’s so much easier to run away rather than to stay too. Please do this.”

 

“Alright.” She got out the car as they walked through the hardware store.


	4. Houdini part 2

Stiles’ heart dropped. He saw her at the end of the aisle, walking closer to him. and he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t see her. That he didn’t reject her call. He had the tedious task of replenishing this aisle of tools and screws. It wasn’t like he could leave. If he did, he would have to take the shopping cart he used to carry all the supplies with him. He didn’t want to be embarrassed by her again.

 

But the minute he saw those flawless determined green eyes, he couldn’t move. Couldn’t breath from her strawberry blonde hair moving with her. And he hated how she had this newfound ability to do this to him. The lump in his itchy throat did not go away, after relentless times of swallowing. He averted his eyes when she was a few steps closer to him.

 

Open up your mouth Lydia. In order to apologize, you have to speak.

 

Luckily, Scott was working the register in the front when he told her where Stiles was. The closer she got to him, she kept critiquing what she would say. His eyes matched the red uniform vest he was wearing. Red was his color. Hell, any color was his color.

 

His dark brown hair nicely cut. Great. Now she was noticing even more about him. Like how he was trying his best to ignore her.

 

How was she able to tackle any mathematical algorithm and hot guys, but when it came to this good-willed, handsome man, she faltered?

 

“Hey.” Her was voice uncertain. She watched him place the wrenches on the shelf. What a great way to start a conversation with a friend you let down. He said nothing as he continued his task.

 

“I just wanted to say…..”She stumbled over her words.

 

“No apologies needed.” The sound of those words hurt him more than he’d like to admit. But this girl didn’t owe him anything. Their “friendship” wasn’t written in stone.

 

“Stiles.” She touched his shoulder. Hurt when he flinched. All of this could be cleared up if she could get him to listen.

 

“Lydia. Seriously. No hard feelings.” She noticed his defense mechanism was cracking. The pain was evident in his voice.

 

“Would you stop doing that?!” She didn’t realize how loud she yelled until people on

the aisle stared at her. Apparently she was competition to the thunder.

 

“doing what?” She folded her arms. Stiles knew she detected his bullshit from a mile away. He wasn’t angry with her as he was with himself.

 

Her being here proved he was second best in every aspect of his life. Lydia wasn’t genuinely apologizing to him. He was like a pair of worn out shoes to her. Easily cast aside. She was here to clear her conscious. Nothing more.

 

“That.” He was hurting her by not looking at her.

 

“I’m not doing anything Lydia. I’m trying to get all these items on my aisle before a certain time. You’re kind of delaying that.” He continued to look at the sku codes on the items in his hand.

 

“You’re being an asshole and I’m trying to apologize but you won’t let me.” His sarcasm pissed her off.

 

“Lydia. You were the asshole to me. All the lies you told me last night about being friends. The next day all that changed. How else am I supposed to react to that? I’m not like you, Scott and Allison. I don’t make friends easily. And for you to leave like that…..” He gripped the shelf, his face still turned away from hers.

 

“Stiles.” Lydia touched his shoulder, moving her delicate hand to his wrist. Turning him around, her thumb tilted his chin.

 

“I will get over it. Honestly.”

 

“But I don’t want you too.” She whispered. “What I did. I didn’t realize I did it until I got back to my apartment. I didn’t mean to abandon you like that. Just seeing Scott look at us like that……”

 

“I know you were embarrassed to be seen with me……” He finished her sentence.

 

“Never. I’m sorry. Stiles. I meant what I said. I want us to be friends.” She lightly smiled as he relaxed in her touch.

 

“It doesn’t make sense then why you left. I know I sound childish for being upset about it but what did Scott have to do with it?” Stiles sounded like a wounded puppy.

 

“you know Scott and Allison talk to us about eachother. About how you are this really sincere guy. And I never believed him until last night. Seeing him made that more real. That I was in bed with a guy who wasn’t my sworn enemy anymore. A real man. A man who was. is sweet. Protective. If that makes sense. It scares me how we ‘click’.”

 

“Me too Lydia…..” He licked his lips.

 

Relief washed over him. Her confirmation let him know he wasn’t making this up in his head. That there was this unspoken connection between them that was always probably there to begin with. That was why they always found ways to pick on each other.

 

Lydia wished she knew how to pull her eyes away from his. That she didn’t like to touch him. That this guy before her was nothing like the past boys she was interested in. But Stiles was a man. A man who loved his family and took pride in caring for them…

 

“Stiles.” She bit her lip. His hand rested comfortably on her arm.

 

“Yeah….” He whispered. She was so close to him.

 

“How’s your mom?”

 

“She’s as well as to be expected. Thanks for asking.” He smiled. It was a real smile too. Lydia found herself wanting to give him more of those.

 

“when do you get off?” She tucked her hair behind her ear, putting more space between them.

 

“In about an hour.”

 

“Maybe we can hang out with Allison and Scott since they keep asking us too. I mean if you can’t. I understand your mother is your first priority.”

 

“Yes she is, but I do need to find an outlet and that outlet is you.” He blushed. “What I meant to say was that it is you guys. My friends.”

 

It sounded nice to believe those words now.

 

TWTWTWTWT

 

Mother. Teacher. The sherrif’s wife. Those words were overshadowed by dementia. Claudia Stilinski no longer had memories, only fragments. And that was what hurt the most. The fact that life was moving quickly, and she could never catch up with it. Looking through the numerous pictures on her phone, she wiped her tears. Pictures were all she had now because she did not remember these events.

 

John and her eating ice cream. Stiles and John watching some random football game. Melissa and her at the beach with their sunglasses on. Scott and Stiles wearing war paint for paintball. She became so angry she threw her phone on the ground. Everything was changing for the worse and she was becoming a living ghost.

 

At times, she could barely carry a coherent conversation with her family. And it hurt them that she was no longer the same person. She never felt this powerless. Like now, she was thirsty. But she forgot where the kitchen was.

 

She walked slowly. Looking carefully at the antique vases, mounted pictures on the wall, fancy rugs and cozy furniture. Things she should recognize but didn’t. This was their house, but she felt like she didn’t belong here. Her hand on the door knob, she jumped when John came from behind the door.

 

“Claud, did you need to use the restroom?” He was used to the plastered confusion on her face. Her mind was deteriorating more.

 

“No….I got turned around again. I was going to the. Kitchen.” John offered his hand to her as they walked to the kitchen together.

 

It was hard for him to find a balance between babying her and helping her. He wanted her to have her dignity. They did not want her to feel less than a person. But he knew Claudia did.

 

She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. and he vowed to protect her. But seeing her like this was unimaginable. This is something he was not going to get used to.

 

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

 

“Thirsty.” He poured her some water as she drank.

 

How was he going to tell her what he, Stiles and Melissa were going to do? He wanted them all here when he told her. She was going to resent them. Have one of her panic attacks. Which would result in Stiles having one of his.

 

As John watched her, he saw the worry in her eyes reflect his own. He remembered what it was like in that cold doctor’s office. Holding her hand, as the doctor came inside with the manila folder. Opening it slowly, heightening the suspense. And then he said those words. Early-onset dementia. He said it with compassion, but that didn’t help them…neither did the pills or the appointments…

 

“John. I have to tell you something. Something I need for you to do for me.” He listened carefully. “I might not even remember this conversation thirty minutes from now, but I need you to get Stiles checked for this. I need him and you to be prepared better than we were for me.” She held his hands.

 

Her eyes lit with conviction.

 

He and Stiles were dodging this for a while now. They didn’t want to know. What if the results came back positive?

But he saw the determination in Claudia’s eyes. He didn’t want to upset her more and he could not run away from it.

 

“Ok. I will.” He kissed her forehead as she hugged onto to him tightly.

 

No one could prepare for this. But if Stiles was positive, they would know what to expect.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles didn’t know if he needed to be tortured like this. To sit in a booth by Lydia. To sit across from Scott and Allison who were practically married. Being the third or fourth wheel wasn’t his intention. Which was why he was sitting in the Burger King parking lot, gripping the steering wheel. He let out a cynical chuckle.

This was going to be a disaster for him.

 

They weren’t even here yet and he was worrying. His hands were shaking. What if he embarrassed himself in front of Lydia? He could always say he had to help his dad. No. he didn’t want to run away.

 

He watched them pull up next to him. Please for once act normal in your life.

 

“I am craving a milkshake.” Allison said as the three of them got out of the car. Lydia looked at Stiles get out of his jeep. His eyes casted down. How was she going to get him out of his shell when she was as nervous as him?

 

“Ready to watch Scott and Allison give each other heart eyes?” She whispered, staring at the lovebirds hold hands.

 

“That’s a rhetorical question right?” The two laughed as Stiles opened the door for her.

 

She never knew what it was like to have a guy look at her the way Scott looked at Allison. As if she was the only woman in the world. And everything she did was right….

 

Their eyes stared at the menu, like they had never been here before. It was to keep from staring at each other.

 

“Lyds. Stiles. What are you eating?” Scott asked. “It’s all on me.”

 

“I can’t let you do that.” They said at the same time, blushing afterwards.

 

“Yes I can and you can’t stop me.” They paused.

 

“Come on you guys, we are holding up the line.” Allison and the employee stared at them. The two still were speechless.

 

“Alright, four whopper meals, no onions. 2 cokes. 2 strawberry milkshakes.” Scott said.

 

Allison hid her giggle. Stiles and Lydia were utterly nervous as they sat together. Their shoulders touched. She remembered when she and Scott did the same thing. Trying to find ways to nonchalantly touch because they were scared of rejection.

 

“Glad to see you two here together with us. It’s long overdue.” Scott sat down beside Allison. What better time to embarrass them more than now.

 

“I believe Lydia’s words were ‘you can’t pay me enough money to be near that piece of crap.’” The lovebirds laughed.

 

“That’s better than Stiles saying ‘that damn pretentious Lydia Martin.’ “ Allison piggybacked as their laughter grew louder.

 

“Let it go you two.” Stiles defended. “We buried the hatchet.” The employee handed them their meal.

 

“About damn time.” Scott said as Allison and Lydia grabbed their milkshakes, opening them identically. Enthusiastically dipping a fry into it.

 

“Want one?” Lydia offered, wishing she could feed it to him like Allison did Scott.

 

Lydia even ate cute. Damn her. Damn himself for accepting a strawberry milkshake covered fry and enjoying it.

 

“So what are you two going to do the minute you drop me off?” Lydia teased as the two blushed.

 

“Lydia. Have you no tact?” Stiles teased, causing them to blush brighter.

 

“You know what. I kind of wish you two hated each other again because you two are a deadly combination.” Allison dipped more fries in her shake.

 

The two ate acting oblivious to the statement.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia was more than surprised when Stiles volunteered to take her home. But she wasn’t surprised when the rain picked back up. Pouring harder. He said he didn’t want to delay Scott and Allison’s “sexy time.” The two of them lived vicariously through their best friends. She was the pathetic one. Not him. He was too concerned with his family. She was just too…herself.

 

There was no other way to describe her misfortune. Looking at the scenery, she admired the wet autumn leaves on the ground. The beautiful brown like Stiles’ eyes.

 

“You ok?” Stiles had to stop himself from enjoying her company. And noticing how she made a simple button down shirt and shorts unimaginably sexy. He chuckled. He didn’t even know she owned a pair shorts.

 

“Depends what you’re laughing at….” Lydia eyed him when he stopped at the light.

 

“O nothing.” He got control of himself.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Fine. I’m not used to seeing you in shorts is all. It’s really humanizing of you to do so.”

 

“I don’t get it. You act like I’ve never shown my legs before.” She missed his point.

 

He wanted her to be comfortable in her own skin. Not like he would tell her this but he memorized her legs.

 

“No. no. what I mean to say is that it is nice to actually see you dress down.” He said. “I know you like to always look nice but sometimes its like…….” He bit his lip, eyes forward.

 

“Say it. You’re being objective not an cruel.”

 

“It’s your armor. It feels like you’re afraid for others to. You don’t want them to see the real you. Why is that? I notice how like me you are very selective of who you call friend. And I’ll shut up now.” He hated how that remark made her face stiffen.

 

“You’re right. But I notice things about you too.” He waited for her to continue. “How you want to trust people but you’re scared as hell too. You try so hard to push others away but you want them near you. it’s like you’re testing them.”

 

“Damn it Lydia. Why do you have to be so damn smart?” He gripped the steering wheel.

 

“I didn’t say that to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“You don’t make me feel uncomfortable. Don’t you get it, you make me feel the complete opposite.”

 

“That’s good. I mean. Isn’t it?”

 

“No. it’s not.” The two held each other’s gaze.

 

They both knew what that answer meant. But they didn’t know what to do with “this.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Lydia.” They said each other’s names at the same time.

 

“Right now it’s hard not to push you away even though I don’t want to.”

 

“then don’t.” Lydia said. “Remember when you told me we don’t have to talk about my scar.” He nodded. “Well we don’t have to talk about us.” She made a back and forth motion with her hand.

 

She didn’t get it. He did want to talk about it, he just didn’t know the right words to articulate his thoughts. He would find them eventually.

 

_Honk Honk_

 

“O shoot.” He drove off, both blushing that they held up traffic for about seven minutes.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia was shocked as Stiles pulled the large umbrella from underneath the seat. It would definitely get them to their complex dry. Thank God the wind wasn’t blowing along with the rain.

 

“My mom put it there when I got this jeep. Along with a first aid kit and flashlight. And my dad supplied the tool kit and baseball bat.” He volunteered the information.

 

“You have great parents. They care for you a lot.” She envied the way he brightened at the mention of them.

 

“What about yours?” The sat there in the rain.

 

“My mom loves me. She’s supportive of me.” She shrugged. “She thinks my intellect is a gift but sometimes I think it puts a strain on us. She wishes she could talk to me on an intellectual level. Math theorems don’t interest her. So I overcompensate with fashion, just so we can have something to talk about. And my dad. Was never in the picture.” He caught the bitterness in the last sentence.

 

He wished he knew the right thing to say, but he spoke better with actions.

Silently, he got out of his jeep. Holding the umbrella high, he opened her door. Lydia grabbed her purse, getting out. Smiling as he offered his arm for her to hold on to.

 

“Thanks Stiles.” It was nice to know he wasn’t going anywhere. Especially today since the lights were out on the whole campus.

 

Lydia held onto his arm as they both turned on the flashlight on their phones. Walking up the stairwell, his stoic expression hid the butterflies in his stomach. Barely.

 

“Do you have candles?” Lydia knew the answer before she asked. “Well then, we will be staying in my apartment.” She unlocked the door when Stiles steadied the light.

 

The way she said it. Like it was their new normal to be attached.

 

“Luckily, I have a candle in each room.” She took pride in her sense of preparation. “And also matches.” She pulled them from a kitchen drawer, lighting each candle in every room. Stiles following her. Trying to stop himself from admiring her body.

 

_Crash_

 

“Why do I get the feeling the lights are going to be off the whole night?” Lydia admired her beautifully lit apartment.

 

“Its not so bad, tomorrow is Saturday anyways.” He placed his umbrella on the rack near the door. The apartment looked like Lydia. Beautiful lime green painted walls. Clean carpets. Beautiful vases and pictures hanging on the wall.

 

“When I was little I used to love when the lights went out. Me and my parents would pretend to go camping. We would all gather in the living room with our blankets and eat s’mores.”

 

“How without electricity?” Stiles smiled at her curiosity.

 

“I’ll show you. give me 10 minutes. I’m going to change and bring back the stuff we need.” He walked to the door. “Keep the door locked too. You don’t know who is up to no good right now.”

 

“Ok. Be careful.” Lydia did as he commanded. She found herself racing to her bedroom to get changed. She wanted to be ready the minute he knocked on her door.

 

Did this make her look decent? An off-the-shoulder shirt and another pair of Pink Sweatpants. Why was she acting like she hadn’t been in sweatpants in front of him before? Like they hadn’t slept in the same bed. Like she didn’t memorize the way he felt against her. No wonder why he didn’t want to talk about whatever this was. It was too much, too soon.

 

Stiles raced through his apartment. Quickly changing from his jeans into another set of sweatpants. Today was Christmas for him but only better. He was getting what he didn’t realize he needed. An innocent conversation from someone who cared about him. He hoped. There goes that pessimism again. Making him feel as if he didn’t deserve to be happy. His heart rate sped up from the panic.

 

What if Lydia was using him? How can a girl that beautiful actually care about his problems and want to be around him all the time. Girls like her were in relationships with men far more handsome and charismatic than him. Guys who didn’t have scars on their back.

 

No. Not now. He wouldn’t think like that. Grabbing a bag, he reached in the cabinet for what he needed.

 

_Knock, Knock_

 

She looked through the peephole. Laughing at the sight of Stiles stand with a miniature steel trashcan in one hand and bag in the other.

 

“We are going to need those matches again.” He got them from the drawer as he unpacked his bag of newspaper, graham crackers, marshmallows, and hershey’s candy bars. “Do you have any wire hangers? I forgot mine?”

 

“Of course.” She locked the door behind him.

 

Stiles placed the newspaper in the trashcan, striking the match and placing it in the trash can. His eyes were on the flame, but he listened out for Lydia. He looked up when he felt a delicate poke on his side. Smiling softly, he unhooked the wire hangers from her hand. He placed a jumbo marshmallow on each wire as they held it over the fire.

 

“So have you ever been camping?” She inquired. That was a dumb question. Lydia never asked dumb questions.

 

“Yeah. I take it you haven’t?” She nodded.

 

“You’ll love it. To be outside with the stars, the smell of the crisp air. Unless you’re afraid to get your nails dirty.”

 

“Haha Stilinski. You know I’m not as prissy as you think.” The rain poured harder as they removed the marshmallows from the fire.

 

“I didn’t say you were. But I would pay a million dollars to see you actually sleep in a tent, wear flannel, or even better paintballing.”

 

“Lets try camping first.” The two laughed as Stiles fixed the treat for her. At least he was giving something back to her. His scars were healing and his heart would eventually because of her.

 

He poured water on the fire as Lydia sat on the couch, eating the delicious treat. He joined her as he noticed the beautiful picture of a younger Lydia with an older woman. Her hair in pigtails, wearing the typical pink frilly dress. She looked adorable.

 

“My grandmother.” She picked up the picture, her sweet tooth leaving. “I had to learn how to make it through days like this. My granny definitely followed the beat to her own drum. She loved rainy days. When I was little, she would put me in rain boots and my coat and we would run around the yard. Our arms up in the air.I would give anything to go back in time for one second to enjoy that.” Stiles wiped the lone tear on her cheek.

 

“Sorry. You did this real nice thing for me and I’m…”

 

“Lydia you miss your grandmother. It’s hard to let go of someone you love so much. People say you keep them with you in your heart. And you do. But it’s not the same as them being here with you. I don’t know how long me and my dad will have with my mom. And that’s scary as hell. And I know when that happens my world is going to shatter.” He reached for her hand.

 

“I’ll be here when that happens.” Lydia laced their fingers together.

 

“But we still have to pick ourselves up. Remember that they want us to be happy.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Are you happy Stiles?” She innocently asked. Only when he was with her.

 

“Now I am.”

 

“Me too. It’s been a while since I’ve haven’t felt like I’m going through the motions. That scar….that’s why I cut myself.” Stiles gasped at her words.

 

Not knowing what to say, he moved her in his lap. It was his way of telling her that she could trust him with this.

 

“It was after the funeral. I was in my bedroom back at home reliving the service. Seeing my mother and others cry this joyous cry. She lived a long life and everyone had this peace that I didn’t have. This peace that I’m trying to find myself.” She was expecting for him to call her crazy, scold her like her mother did. Even cry like Allison, but he did not. He only held her in his arms.

 

“I get it. It was the only pain you could control.” He rubbed her back. “But you can’t do that again. You can’t punish yourself like that. I won’t let you do that. Because I’ll go out of my freaking mind if anything were to happen to you.”

 

“It was only once.” She assured. “With a razor, it didn’t hurt going in.” her mind traveled back to that moment. Her windpipe closing as tremors took over her body. She felt the cold metallic blade in her hand. Lifting up to shirt as she pierced her skin.

 

“you don’t have to…” He held her close to him. tracing patterns in her hair.

 

“But it hurt afterwards. All the blood. It was an out of body experience. A trance. And once I came to, my mom was yelling at me. Trying to stop the bleeding. Crying. Driving me to the hospital. Giving the doctor some bogus excuse as he gave me the stitches. Everything was still a blur.“ Stiles held her hand tighter.

 

“That’s why I panic when people see this scar. They see ugliness. Besides my mom, Allison and Scott, people only care about what it looks like more than about me.”

 

“I care about you.” Stiles lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb.

 

“I know you do.” She rested her hand against his neck. “I care about you too.”

 

“You’re wrong about your scar though.” he stopped her. His eyes steady with honesty and admiration. “I see someone who survived. Someone is fighting against the pain. Someone who wants to be fulfilled.”

 

“you’re the first person who ever said that. Many including myself see it as a weakness. My mom didn’t know what to do with me. She wanted me to stay at home and not come back for a while. I needed to keep my mind busy though. To humor her, I stayed home for two days. But she drove back with me and stayed the night” She lifted up her shirt, grimacing at the sight.

But not Stiles. He gently moved his finger over the long gash. Memorizing this too in his mind. Appreciating this intimate moment she chose to share with him.

 

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. The scars I have aren’t. My mom had one of her episodes and lashed out at me. And because of that, me and my dad are going to find a place to treat her illness. I don’t think I’m prepared for that. Nothing I will do will help me be prepared for it.” The two laid on the couch. It just felt right to tell her now.

 

Her eyes told him that he could have admitted to murder and she wouldn’t tell. She smiled as they both let out a yawn. Both stayed emotionally exhausted. Naturally Stiles laid them down on the couch.

 

Lydia rested on his chest. There were no words she could say to make his situation better. She couldn’t imagine how scared he was for his mother and himself.

He reached for the blanket on the couch, covering them. It felt safe to reveal their troubles. It felt even better to not be slapped with judgment for feeling how they felt.

 

“something’s you can’t prepare for, but what you can do is hope for the best. That you guys will find some place that makes her feel welcomed.” She wanted to say she’d come with him, but that was not her place. This was for him and his family.

 

“Like you do for me.” He could not deny that she felt like home in his arms.

 

“Like we do for each other.” She mumbled with sleep laced in her voice. His heartbeat was a beautiful sound that was putting her fast to sleep.

 

And soon, Stiles’ heavy eyes shut, dreaming of the strawberry blonde who was unknowingly rescuing him.

 


	5. Stubborn Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lumineers- Stubborn Love

The sweetest ecstasy was holding the most beautiful woman in your arms. One who you connected with you on an emotional level. Who listened and cared unconditionally. He frowned at the thought of the pain she endured. To have that constant void fester inside. But that was the unexpected beauty of life, to experience events with others you thought you had nothing in common with.

Her hair smelled of vanilla and fresh strawberries. Stiles found himself waking up in the middle of the night. Not from nightmares, but to make sure Lydia slept soundly. He etched her pale skin in his memory. His fingers lightly traced her full lips, which opened for him.

He would hold onto this moment, because the rest of the day would be epicly defeating. His senses were telling him things weren’t going to go as they planned it. And it was not his paranoia controlling him. His mom needed time to digest all they would say. How was he going to tell her that she thought he was trying to kill her? That she hit him? beat him? that his scars stung every time he moved.

Looking up at the ceiling, Lydia remained in his arms. One arm behind his head, the other around the sleeping beauty. Her even breaths relaxed him. No nightmares. Like him.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Good thing his phone was on vibrate. Reaching for it on the living room table, he answered.

Guess this moment was at an end.

“Hey dad.” He smiled at Lydia. She sleepily moved her arms around him.

“Hey son. Where are you? I’m at your apartment. Scott said you weren’t with him and I wanted to talk to you about something before we talked to your mom…..” Stiles was not expecting this of all days.

What was he going to tell his dad? Technically, he was grown so he didn’t owe him an explanation. But the girl in his arms made him feel no shame of what he did.

“Alright Dad. Give me 10.” He hung up, lightly touching Lydia’s face. God he didn’t want to leave her yet.

“Lydia.” He whispered as she held onto him. “I got to go but I will be back.”

“ummmm.” She sleepily whined, holding onto his shirt. “Don’t go.”

“I don’t want to, but I have to.” He hesitantly sat up, carrying her to her bed. Reveling in the feel of her against his body. Her holding onto to him. depending on him. trusting him. Removing the covers, he placed her on the soft light pink sheets.

He lightly ran his fingers down her hair. It was the finest silk.

In her room, he found a blank sheet of paper. He hoped he was not overstepping his boundaries as he began to write. Placing the letter on the nightstand, he took one more look at her before leaving.

Turning his door handle, his father had already started making himself some coffee. Drinking from one of the normal mugs he owned. Good ole’ dad.

“Come on in dad, make yourself at home.” John smiled at his infamous sarcasm. He needed that to get through this day.

“so where were you?”

He was going to find out from Scott anyways.

“At Lydia Mar….” John spat out his coffee at the proclamation. The same girl Stiles claimed was spawn of Satan.

“Dad. Etiquette please.” Stiles got a dishrag, wiping up his counter.

“I’m sorry son. I’m trying to wrap my mind around this. You were at that girl’s place overnight? Since when did she become your girlfriend and why am I just hearing about this now?”

“Because Lydia is not my girlfriend.” Stiles poured himself some juice, placing two slices of bread in the toaster.

“Sounds like something is there to me. Has to be if you…..” John was proud that he was actually getting to meet more people.

“Dad. Nothing is going to happen. The story of my life.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch son.” John rubbed his shoulder.

“Dad who says that?” The two laughed. The immediate tension appearing in the air. “So why did you really come here?”

“Honestly, I was just driving. Trying to clear my mind and I found myself here. Melissa is with your mom.”

“O. I know what you mean. It’s hard to actually find time to enjoy the silence.”

“Stiles I can’t lie. This whole time I’ve been judging myself. Trying to figure out if I’m a good man, father, husband. I’m playing this by ear and hope it all comes together in the end but I don’t think this will.”

“dad…..” Stiles noticed his father’s shoulders tighten.

“There is nothing for you to say, I’m glad I have you to share this with. I don’t want you to feel alone in this.”

“Thanks dad. But something else is on your mind and I’m waiting for you to tell me.”

“…your mom wants you to stop putting off the doctor’s appointment. It’s been long enough. You and I both don’t want to know but not knowing it would make us selfish.” John stated matter of factly.

“How so? It’s my decision dad. I think about this every day.”

“Which is why you’ve got to put it to rest. With this at least we know. We can’t run from this anymore.”

“Dad.” Stiles wiped his eyes.

“Please Stiles. For your mom.” 

How could he fight after that proclamation?

“alright.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia sat up quickly. Distressed. How did she end up in her bed? Where was Stiles? She didn’t hear his footsteps in the apartment. Did she say too much? Her nervous habit of babbling always hurt her in the end. Hugging her legs to herself, she began to reevaluate her biggest mistake. Trusting a handsome man with flawless eyes. How could she show him her scar like that?

And when he touched it, there was no lust in his eyes. It was deeper. His eyes were filled with pain. wonder. Hope. She etched his glossy eyes in her mind. It was like he wanted to cry for her but he knew she needed him to be strong for her.

It took so much of her to tell him that. Now she was here alone. She placed her feet on the warm carpet. Her eyes looking forward at the letter on her nightstand. Her name written on it.

Opening it, she felt like a fool for jumping to the wrong conclusion about him.

I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer, but my dad called. Maybe next time we can get breakfast or brunch. I didn’t want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully. I guess I’m leaving this letter because I didn’t want you to think what you said to me went on deaf ears. I hope what I told you didn’t either. But I’ll see you later.

A smile instantly appeared, then it left. Today was going to hurt Stiles like hell, but he was strong. Grabbing her phone, she began to send him a text.

Thanks for the letter……..

She erased it. It was best if he heard her voice.

Ring

Ring

Ring

He probably had his phone on silent.

“Hey Stiles. Thanks for the letter. It was nice of you to write that. I know today is going to be exhausting for you, but just know that if you need me. I’m here.”

She hoped that was good enough. Two minutes wasn’t long enough to express what last night meant to her. And she couldn’t stop the natural instinct to look out for him so she called Scott. 

Whose phone was also on silent.

They were definitely a dynamic duo.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles didn’t know if he could do this. Look her in the eye and tell her why this was for her own good. He should be the one to talk first. His father had endured too much already. True love, real love was hard. To do what was best for that person even if they couldn’t see it for themselves. He took a deep breath as he sat on the couch beside Scott. Melissa and John held Claudia’s hand tightly, walking her to the couch.

Something was wrong. Claudia sensed it in the way her husband and best friend held her hand. Today she remembered where the living room was, but the tension in the room did let her not celebrate. Stiles and Scott’s sorrowful eyes broke her heart. She sat down while John held her hand.

“Mom.” His hairs on the back of his neck stood up. She was so unaware of what was going on around her. This was right but it didn’t feel right.

Everyone knew something she didn’t. And they were babying her. Her dementia may be worsening, but she wasn’t completely helpless yet. And she was going to fight as long as she could.

“Yes.” She looked at her beautiful son. This disease was a monster that affected not only her but her family. Every face held the same fearful gaze.

“Can someone say something?” Her voice scratched her throat. “John?” She looked at her husband.

“Claudia. We are your family and we love you.” He began. “But ……”

“Can everyone stop coddling me? I know this is new to us all but I can’t take this anymore. Please tell me. Melissa. Tell me.” She pleaded to her best friend.

Melissa took a deep breath. Claudia was right. They could not shelter her. She needed to know the truth. Stiles and John were on the brink of breaking down.

“Melissa. We think it would be best if we started looking into other options for your dementia.”

“What do you mean when you say other options?” She released John’s hand. She wanted to yell at him for crying. The more he cried, the more she cried. “Stop beating around the bush.”

“Claud, something happened that you don’t remember and it may be best for us to find a place…..” 

“What happened?” She cut him off, not believing what she was hearing. 

What did she do?

Was it that bad that to make them want her to leave? She was experiencing too many harsh emotions to handle.

“Tell me.” She said calmly. Too calmly.

Stiles had to be a man and face this.

“Nothing that bad happened, but it could have escalated into something uncontrollable.….” Scott, Melissa and Scott looked at him. “I was trying to fix you something to eat. You saw me with a knife and you started yelling at me….”

He knew he shouldn’t have told half the truth. But he didn’t want his mother to feel guilty for what she did to him. She would never forgive herself. They didn’t have to tell her everything. Nothing would change how he loved her or how they would take care of her.

“I did?” she looked at John, who nodded slowly.

“Yes. I came in and you were yelling at him. You were so scared and were approaching him like you were going to hit him. I got there just in time to stop you.” The father and son silently agreed the whole truth didn’t need to be exposed.

“O dear. I don’t remember….” Claudia tried her hardest, but no memory flashed through her mind. “I don’t remember.”

“It’s alright dear.” John held her. “That’s why we were so scared to tell you this.”

“No. you should have told me. I need to know this. Stiles I’m so sorry. I am. I didn’t know I was capable of doing that.”

“It’s alright mom.” He hugged her.

“No its not. I could have hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you. I love you.” She held his hand.

This disease was taking everything away from her, but not her ability to love her family.

“I love you too mom.” He wiped his eyes. These tears were not for him knowing the truth but for her not knowing.

“We don’t want you to hurt yourself Mrs. Claudia.” Scott chimed in.

“That’s why we are telling you this. We want you to be a part of our decision. We don’t know how long this is going to take but we want you to go with us.”

“I want that too.” John kissed her forehead.

“The hardest part about dementia isn’t me losing memories, it seeing you all suffer because of me. I don’t want that. Yes I’m angry at you for waiting this long to tell me, but I’m angrier at myself from taking away your security.”

“You didn’t take away…..”

“Yes I did. I take full responsibility for that. And after hearing that I’m scared to be around you all.”

Stiles felt sick to his stomach. They made it seem like they were sending her to insane asylum. Shackling her with guilt. He couldn’t imagine the twists and turns her mind was steering her. She was going because she wanted to, she only accepted it because she felt obligated.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

John did not protect her the way he should have. Holding her in his arms, their tears mixed. They unintentionally made her out to be some monster even without the whole truth. Making her feel like some burden when she wasn’t. She was Claudia Stilinski.

The only woman who he would ever love. And he wished he had the knowledge to take care of her fully, but he didn’t. It was bad enough he would keep this secret to his grave.

“It’s ok John.” She blessed his lips with a tear-stained kiss. “I don’t hate or resent you.”

“I would rather you hate me than hate yourself. I don’t want you to go there. I want you here with me. I want us to be in the same house when Stiles marries, when I retire.”

“I am your wife no matter where I am. We made vows and I would do the same for you in this situation. You think I want you two to put your lives on pause for me. For Melissa to be my nurse and caretaker. Its not right.”

“Claud…..”

“No John. This is the right thing. Me saying I will leave here is not saying that I want this. It’s knowing that I’m relieving you guys of the stress and panic.”

“You aren’t a burden. And if I made you feel like that, I’m sorry.”

“No. you guys have been so good to me helping me get through this, but I’ve never been one to avoid the truth. That’s where Stiles gets his realistic perspective from. I’m glad for that.” She sadly smiled.

“I don’t deserve a woman like you.” He kissed her forehead.

“You are the only man who does.” She wiped her eyes. “Its hard for me to not worry about Stiles’ future. How this can hurt him or worse the next generation. Is there going to be a woman strong enough to take care of him if he tests positive John?”

“We have to believe there is.” 

“Our lives weren’t supposed to be like this.” He held her. Her words lingering in the air.

“But it is and we have to handle it as such.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia was grateful to have a friend like Allison take her shopping to get her mind off of Stiles. Looking at her phone, she frowned. No return call from him or Scott. It was getting to the point where she saw him everywhere. Like walking past flannel or smiling when she saw a similar jeep in the parking lot. Her frustrated sighed caught Allison’s attention.

“Scott hasn’t called me back either.” Allison searched through the sale racks. Some friend she was. The purpose of shopping at Macy’s was to help Lydia not worry so much about Stiles. It wasn’t working.

Her sister had permanent distress and concern all over her face as they walked through the mall. Anyone would if the person they loved were going through the same predicament. Allison’s eyes widened at her new discovery.

“O my gosh.” She said aloud, gaining a curious look from Lydia. “O. um. This top is ten dollars. How awesome is that?” Allison smiled brightly.

“Umm. Yeah.” Lydia’s grip tightened on her phone. This place was nauseating to her. The loud two year old songs playing through the speakers, the aroma from the perfume counter. She needed to try one more time to talk to him. “So. I’m going to go call Stiles and when I come back, hopefully you can tell me the truth.” She walked off.

That girl knew her like the back of her hand and vice versa. But how was she so oblivious to the fact that she was in love with Stiles. She chuckled as she watched Lydia walk off. Lydia Martin was in love with Stiles Stilinski. It had a nice ring to it.

“Stiles. Answer your damn phone please for the love of God. After last night I shouldn’t assume we are close, but I can’t help it. I just want to know if you and your family are ok. I hope I’m not getting on your nerves but I know how you think. And I don’t want you to feel like you can’t call me if you need a break….”She choked on her flustered words, hanging up. 

“O crap.” Lydia headed towards Allison, wanting to hide at the sight of Jackson talking to her. 

What were the odds of them seeing him today? Of course he was here, he was an egotistical frat boy slash athlete. He was taking advantage of the Polo sale.

This boy did not take “no” for an answer. She fought against the instinct to run away. She couldn’t leave Allison like that, so she took the indirect approach of calling her.

“Hold on Jackson.” Allison stopped him at the sound of her phone. Lydia was her savior for calling. No way could she stomach his strong Axe in the air. 

“Hey Scott.”

“Allison come on.” Lydia hoped Allison’s volume was low so he couldn’t hear her.

“Babe…can’t you wait?” Allison wanted an Oscar for this as Jackson gave her a naughty smirk.

“No, I cant.”

“Alright Scott.” Allison hung up.

Allison smiled at Lydia’s genius. It was the perfect reason to excuse herself from Jackson. His arrogance was astounding to her. He really tried to convince her to bring Lydia to one of his lacrosse games. 

“Jackson, I don’t mean to be rude but I got to go. Scott needs me to tend to some business. Sorry Lydia is super busy with her classes. Maybe some other game.” She walked off not giving him time to speak. She declined but Lydia didn’t need to know.

A sneaky smirk graced her face. Getting rid of it at the sight of a saddened Lydia dropping her phone in her purse. A desperate Lydia watched Allison leave Jackson behind.

“Stiles didn’t answer. And I couldn’t tolerate a conversation with Jackson.” She shrugged.

“Well. Sorry to tell you sweetie but I was kind of pushed into bringing you to his lacrosse game Wednesday.”

“Allison what the hell were you thinking? I’m not into him. I’m not anyone at the moment.”

“Except for Stiles.” Lydia folded her lips. She could always rely on her friend to speak the truth.

“Allison now is not the time for that. I mean why would you say that? “

“Why won’t you?”

“Because if I don’t say it, it won’t be real. If it’s not real, I can’t act on it. Therefore, pushing myself on Stiles and scaring him away. i.e. adding another thing to worry about on his list of things to worry about.”

“Lydia that is the biggest piece of crap I’ve ever heard you say. And trust me, I’ve heard you say a lot of it when it comes to guys. Not acting on your feelings isn’t going to stop them, it’s only going to intensify them. For once you like a guy much more than a casual relationship…”

“Allison it doesn’t matter how I feel about Stiles. Or what I think I feel. This isn’t about me, it’s about him. and for once I want to be a guy’s friend first. Is that so hard to ask for?”

“No. but I lied about the game.” Lydia bumped into her. “Sorry that was the only way I could get you to talk about your feelings. You wouldn’t have if I was upfront about it.” Lydia hated when she was right.

“but it’s hard Als. It really is.” She took a deep breath.

“It’s the hardest. Especially when the timing is off and there is a mutual attraction. But I believe in something Lydia.”

“You believe in a lot.” The girls laughed at Lydia’s quick wit.

“I believe in fate. Some things are meant to happen. And when they do it comes together perfectly. You and Stiles are going to be together. No matter how long it takes.” 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia did know him. and he was scared to call her. The simple voice message put a smile on his face. Her soft angelic voice resonated shivers down his spine. How was this 5 foot 3, fair-skinned, strawberry blonde able to give him this precious gift of escape for two minutes? he sat outside on his porch. 

Listening to the deafening silence. Enjoying it. Turns out next week they would begin their search. They were naïve to believe that his mom would be ready to go after what they told her. It would be best to give her time to accept it fully. Now she was sleeping peacefully and Melissa, Scott and his father were in the living room. 

“Stiles. Melissa is ordering pizza, breadsticks and wings…anything else we need?” John saw his son look at Lydia’s name on his phone. “You should call her. Invite her over. Right now we both need to be around as many people who care for us.” 

“Dad. Its not that simple. I’ve never liked a girl like this. And she can do so much better than me. Than what I have to offer her.”

“Seems to me that the only thing she wants is you, he watched his son go to his call log. Six messages missed. There was definitely something there. Call her. I’ll tell Melissa to order more food.”

Ring

Ring

Ring

The longest ten seconds of his life. and then everything was right at the sound of her voice.

“Stiles….” Lydia smiled in the passenger seat of Allison’s car. He sounded surprisingly calm. That was a good sign, right? Or maybe he was bottling it all inside.

“Lydia. I. I don’t know what to say.” He sat down on his porch steps, imagining Lydia’s serene face.

“Don’t say anything. You don’t need to. Just you calling says a lot. Did you want to talk about your mom or anything else…” Allison admired her patience with the unknown love of her life. 

He licked his lips. This woman was so selfless. So amazingly beautiful inside and out. And he found himself overwhelmed by her generosity.

“Actually, I wanted to invite you over. I mean. If you want to come over?” He studdered over his words. If only he knew Lydia Martin was blushing at his shyness.

“Yeah. Sure. Ummm. I’m with Allison, she can drop me off.” Allison bit her lip to keep from squealing. The Lydia Martin was actually shy around another guy.

“She can come too, Scott is here.”

“ok. We’ll be there in a little bit.” She hung up the phone as Allison kept her eyes on the road. “Can you head to Stiles’?”

“Sure.” Lydia didn’t need to know that she was already on her way.

TWTWTWTWTW

Stiles stopped his hands from shaking as he put his phone back in his pocket. She was coming over. That was the bravest and stupidest thing he’d ever done. Lydia didn’t need to be here, in this unpredictable atmosphere. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that she wanted to be here with him. and he needed her here with him.

He prayed his father would not embarrass him, but more than likely he would. He hadn’t brought a girl over in..well he never had a girl over. A woman he was that serious about. Walking inside the house, he joined the three take the plates and glasses down. 

“The pizza will be here in about 30 minutes.” Melissa informed while grabbing forks. “Allison and Lydia love pasta.” She teased Scott by puckering her lips.

“We ordered the whole menu didn’t we?” Stiles stated as the three pair of eyes noticed his nervous disposition. “What?”

“You’re moving more than usual.” John tried to hide his laugh. He was moving his hands in his hair and licking his lips every ten seconds.

“No I’m not.” He went to the fridge to avoid their eyes, pretending to make sure they had enough drinks.

“yes you are. I’m glad to see that.” Melissa smiled. 

“Me too.” Scott said when he checked his phone. “Allison and Lydia are like ten minutes away.”

“o crap.” Stiles began to pace through the kitchen. 

“Calm down Stiles.” John said as he went in the living room, pulling one of the scrapbooks from a shelf. “You think Lydia will like these pictures.”

“Dad, what the hell?” Scott and Melissa laughed. “These have a three year old me with spaghetti over my face and me eating mud pies.” 

“So?” John laughed.

“Dad. Please I’m going to ruin this already. Don’t add to it.” That was one thing he hated Stiles inherited from him, his pessimism.

“No you’re not. Remember how I told you me and your mom met?”

“Yeah, she was a waitress who accidently tripped over her own two feet, spilling a milkshake on you. Dad what does that have to do with anything?”

“Great things come out of the craziest situations, even saddest, but they always come eventually.”


	6. Stubborn Love pt. 2

Lydia Martin didn’t do this. Think excessively about boys or care what their families thought of her. But when she saw Stiles standing on the porch waiting for her, it all changed. His signature flannel shirt and alert, auburn eyes called to her. This 5” 11’ man stood straight, like the hairs on the back of her neck. Each step she took, her worries clouded her. 

“You came.” Stiles could no longer fight the urge to touch her. He gave her no time to react as he cupped her face, resting their foreheads together. He didn’t care about them staring at them through the curtains.

“Of course I would.” She placed her hands on top of his. The glorious silence enveloped them. Basking in these unknown, yet familiar feelings between them. 

“I….I….i didn’t realize how much I missed you until this moment.” Their eyes connected. She only nodded. Lydia was his peace in all of this hell today.

“Me too.” Their eyes glistened. “I didn’t realize we had an audience.” The two looked at the window as the other four embarrassingly moved away from the curtain.

“Yeah. My family for you.” He licked his lips, fighting the urge to kiss her. Lydia folded her lips as he guided her inside his beautiful, comforting home.

The cherry wood furniture welcomed her. The several pictures hung on the wall. Gorgeous antique vases and rugs. The nervousness evaporated as Stiles tightened his hold on her hand, bringing her to Sheriff Stilinski

John smiled brightly at the young woman. He saw why Stiles was taken with her. She was absolutely, naturally stunning.

“Dad. This is Lydia Martin.” The nervousness returned back. Stiles prayed his dad wouldn’t mess this up for him.

“Hello Sheriff Stilinski.” She extended her hand, surprised when he hugged her instead.

“Nice to put a name to the face. I hope you brought your appetite because the food will be here in a little bit.” They all joined him in the living room. Stiles stared at Scott and Allison with envy. His wished he could hold Lydia like that again. To put her on his lap again.

“So Stiles tells me you are a Mathematics major.” He smiled as they held hands.

“Yes. Though I honestly don’t know what I want to do with it. Teach. Architecture. The possibilities are endless. But I do know I will go back to school to get my Masters.”

“You sound like Stiles. He wants to get his Masters in Criminal Justice.” She brightened at the comment. It was nice to know he had ambitions. “He wants to follow the path of his father.”

“It’s not a bad path to follow.” She smiled. “You’re a great man to have raised a great son. Plus. you have a beautiful home.”

“Yeah. Me and Claudia really worked hard.” He said. “My wife is resting right now. I’ll wake her when the food gets here. In the meantime, would you care to indulge an old man who wants to look through a scrap book?”

“Dad.” Allison, Scott, and Melissa snickered as they left the room to give them privacy.

“I don’t mind.” Lydia laughed when Stiles covered his face. This night had made a most eventful turn. She smiled at the gigantic scrapbook. Claudia definitely had a gift for creativity.

“This is Stiles when he was seven months.” John and Lydia laughed at the baby with green remnants all over his face.

“Stiles. You were adorable.” They continued to flip through the numerous pictures of him at baseball tournaments, him and Scott goofing off, and vacations.

“I guess.” He joined them. This wasn’t so bad. Staring at the pictures of his father and mother made him want to cry. Anyone could see the love between them. Lydia gave him a smile of insurance as she squeezed his hand.

“Stiles has definitely grown up before me and his mother’s eyes. I don’t know what we did to deserve such a blessing but it’s true.” Stiles was overwhelmed with gratitude.

“Dad……” His father didn’t realize that he was the lucky one to have a father like him.

“No it’s true. Lydia I know you are just now seeing this side of Stiles but underneath all that wit and sarcasm, he is the most giving and loyal person. I’m just glad he was able to find someone who he thinks is worthy enough to bring here.”

“Well I’m glad I came.” Lydia blushed.

TWTWTWTWTW

Stiles wanted Lydia to feel at home. She felt like home in his arms. The unconceivable notion scared and flustered him in a good and bad way. His eyes seemed to catch hers across the room as she and Allison grabbed drinks from the fridge. 

“So is it going to work out?” Allison pulled some beers out for Scott and John, smiling at Lydia staring at Stiles.

“Is what going to work out?” Lydia began to cut some tomatoes and lettuce.

“Being just friends with Stiles.” The answer was quite oblivious. “Friends don’t hold each other like that.”

“yes they can. Especially when the guy is trying to hold on to every inch of hope he has.”

“But Lydia don’t you get it? You are his hope. And…” She paused. “He loves you. And you love him.” Lydia stared at her as if her world crashed. Why would she choose this moment to tell her?

“allison. I don’t want to talk about this now.” She whispered.

“you don’t have to, but eventually you are.” Allison fought the squeal when Lydia did not correct her.

So much for Stiles thinking rationally. He was so caught up in his emotions, he didn’t think about the strong possibility that she wasn’t interested because of his baggage. 

Who in their right mind would want this? Once he took the test and those results were read, everything would change. If he didn’t have it, that didn’t erase it. His kids could have it, or grandkids. It was his responsibility to think of that. Lydia didn’t need that. He didn’t want her to have that, but every time he looked in her eyes…he found himself at her mercy.

“You’re drooling.” Scott whispered as they placed plates around the table.

“so.” Stiles whispered as the bell rang, watching Lydia fix the salad.

Ding, Dong

“Finally.” Melissa ran to door with the money.

“Yes.” Allison and Lydia helped with the all the food. Stiles and Scott volunteered to take it from them, but they declined. They wanted to help out any way they could.

“Okay you guys.” Melissa sat the bowl in the center. “I know we got a lot of food but I want everyone to eat some salad.” They all humored her as John brought Claudia in the kitchen.

Claudia looked at the beautiful red head with Stiles at the table. Who was she? Maybe she had met her before and didn’t remember. No, her hair was so bright red, she would have never forgotten her if she’d met her.

“We have a guest of Stiles sweetie.” John reassured her, pulling out the chair for her at the table.

“Mom, this is Lydia Martin, my friend.” Stiles introduced as the woman looked at her.

“friend as in friend or girlfriend?” The whole table waited for Stiles to answer the question. “Sorry sweetie.” Lydia knew who he had inherited his bluntness from. She could see him in both his parents.

“No. it’s alright Mom.”

“It’s just that you are a very beautiful girl. And you have to be someone special to handle his complicated personality.”

“Well he can be difficult.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Leave the two most important women in his life to bond over his flaws. 

“We aren’t together Mrs. Stilinski, but he is very special to me.” 

“That’s good to hear. I’m sure you know about my illness and my biggest fear is that I won’t have anyone to look out for my family, but God keeps surprising with Melissa, Scott and Allison. Now you. if you want to of course.” Lydia nodded as they ate. She did more than ever.

“Mom…...” Stiles didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable.

“No. it’s ok Stiles.” 

“See. Your friend doesn’t mind.” Claudia gave her a sincere smile. It was so rare that she felt like her old self. Her memories were dwindling by the moment. She was forgetting who she was a person. So tonight, she would pretend to be who she used to be, a mother. a friend. A wife.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Stiles didn’t want her to leave him after tonight. She was the last integral piece he needed to complete his complicated puzzle of a life. Just her in his life made everything bearable. After Allison, Scott and Melissa left, the two of them cleaned up the kitchen. He was grateful Lydia did not get angry when his mother forgot her name. But this time, he was not embarrassed.

“I had a had a really good time with your family tonight. Your mom is really sweet.” She dried a plate, putting it in the rack beside the sink.

“Yeah. I wish you could have met her before she got sick.” He said without remorse. He was finally accepting she was only going to get worse.

“Me too.” She wiped the counter off. “I’m sure her and your dad are going to sleep really well tonight.”

“they will. I’m pretty sure we will too as much as we ate.” He teased. “I didn’t know Ranch dressing and pizza make the perfect combination.”

“there are a lot of things that make a perfect combination.” She blushed.

“Yeah. There are.” The two finished as they grabbed their things. “Time to go home.” He turned on the house alarm as they left.

He said it like they were going to the same place. It seemed like it since they kept sleeping over each other’s apartment. When he began to drive, his mother’s words to Lydia kept replaying in his head. 

“so are you going to tell me what’s on your mind.” She waited patiently.

“I don’t want you be around me because of my mom. Like I want you to be a part of my life, but I don’t want you to feel obligated. If you don’t want to be around me, you don’t have to be.” 

“Where is this coming from?” Lydia asked.

“When my mom told you that she had another person to look out for me. I don’t blame you if you wanted to….”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Lydia held his hand. “Do you want me to leave you?”

“No. Are you sure though?” he didn’t even realize what he was asking of her?

“Yes.” 

“Good because I don’t want you to leave me either.” He parked his car. “Did you want to come over to my place or….sorry I shouldn’t assume.”

“Stiles I’ll come over. You have the actual DVD player.” She blushed. The two were tiptoeing over what they needed to say. As they walked to their floor, she held his hand. This just felt right. Allison was right, she couldn’t be his friend. And she knew now he didn’t want to either. 

“Ummm…I umm. Lydia.” He tried to slow down the rushing in his veins. He couldn’t fight it any longer. 

“Yeah.” She said out of breath.

“What movie did you want to watch?” He saw the disappointment in her eyes.

“Anything you have.” She unlocked her door.

“Wait.” He gripped her wrist lightly. What he wanted was right in front of him. Green-eyed. Sassy. Intelligent. Gorgeous. He couldn’t just let her go. But he couldn’t find the confidence he needed.

Lydia held his gaze, waiting for him. She would wait forever for those lips to meet hers. But he had to know that it was ok. Just do it damnit.

“What do you want Stiles?” She whispered. His intense glare held her.

“What I want, I can’t have.” He rubbed her cheek.

“How do you know until you go for it?” She placed his hand on around her waist.

“I. I really want to kiss you.” She barely said yes when his lips pecked hers. 

The unsure kiss. Light yet strong enough to fuel the spark between them. Her lips were sweet candy. Her touch was pure fire. The two were outside her apartment kissing passionately, no regard to other tenants walking past them. Some with pure elation, some with digust. Either way, the two were bound to get together.

“We should definitely do that more often.” Lydia pulled away to breath.

“yeah. I know.” He gently rubbed her bottom lip. Kissing her one more time, running his fingers down her hair. He could melt into her. Their tongues playing for dominance. He easily won that battle.

“So. Umm. I’m just going to get changed real quickly.” She ran into her apartment. She would have never know that Stiles Stilinski would be the best kisser she’d experienced.

As she changed her clothes, she heard muffled cries from her other neighbors. These walls were too thin. And especially with what she just experienced with Stiles, she didn’t need to hear those type of cries. She tried to calm her body down as she heard her neighbor’s headboard hitting against the wall. Malia was at it again with Theo. 

“Lydia.” Stiles came inside her room, blushing as he heard what was taking her so long.  
“Theo, yessssssss.” They blushed at the sound of Malia’s squeal. 

“Guess we made the right choice to be at your apartment tonight.” She grabbed her keys and phone. She was trying to stop her mind from imagining touching his biceps and chest.

He wanted her too, but it was too soon.That didn’t stop his mind from imagining her body with his. Two bodies moving together. Her gorgeous hair tangled in his hands as he lay on top of her. Her loud screams growing louder and louder. Their hands intertwined. Their flushed cheeks…….

Lydia and Stiles blushed harder at the silence. Both were creating this perfect vision of their first time together.

“Um. Sorry. i. I.” She began to babble.

“Lydia it’s ok.” He guided her to his apartment..

“when I heard Malia and Theo.” She paused. “I couldn’t stop but think about what it would be like with you.” she imagined him on top of her, loving her without end. In the bed together. He would be gentle and slow. This man was a definite pleaser.

“Me too. And i want you but now is not….”

“know that, I’m not ready for that either. Usually sex complicates things. I want to be sure we are ready and not living in the moment.”

“Me too. But to be honest I’m scared as hell because I haven’t been with too many girls. Only three. And I don’t want to disappoint you when that time comes.

“You won’t. You could never disappoint me.” She kissed him. “But I can disappoint you. More so your parents.” She shrugged as he waited for her to speak what she meant. “are you going to tell them about…….?” Stile’s frowned at her distress.

“I never really thought to tell them. You told me that in confidence. I felt as if it were your choice to do it if you wanted to.” He held her in his lap again, drawing patterns in her back, tracing the delicate scar.

Lydia gave him a faint smile. She was no longer scared of what he thought about her scar. It was the whole world. This would be the only insecurity she would never get over. 

“I don’t want them to see me as “the cutter.” She shrugged. “I don’t want you to see me as the cutter. I mean. I know you don’t. Just that….” She stopped in midsentence. She found herself in this relationship and she was scared to lose him. What if he changed his mind about her? them?  
“Look.” He kissed her hand. “This means something to me too. Looking back, I would have never guessed we would have ended up together.

“Our tenants would bed to differ.” The two laughed as he played with her hair. Lydia noticed the subtle frown on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to see me as the annoying neighbor with the sick mother.” He paused. 

“I don’t” She assured.

“But you don’t get it Lydia. When I’m with you, how I feel about you. I don’t want this to be just three months.”

“Me neither.” She waited for him to summon the courage he needed to say whatever he wanted to say. She sat still, looking in her eyes. He slowly reached for her hand.

“Would you say that after I get tested for my mother’s condition?” Lydia swallowed slowly. It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. Was she strong enough to handle it? But when she looked in those eyes, she knew she was.

“I’m sorry. That was unfair of me to ask. And it’s not like we are going to get married. Hell we aren’t even engaged. So it’s not your problem. And….” She silenced him with her lips.

“Will you let me speak my mind?” He nodded.

“Stiles. You shouldn’t feel sorry for telling me what bothers you. I hate that this black cloud has been hovering over you for so long….” She squeezed his hand. 

“Just that. It’s no longer about me. You are involved too.”

“we will take this day by day. But first you’ve got to get those results back.” She paused. “I do want this relationship. No matter how long it will be. You have to know that. Trust that.”

“I do.” He said. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do if those results came back positive.” Lydia held him to stop him from shaking.

“If they do come back positive, you have to promise that you won’t push your girlfriend away.” She wanted him to know that she was fully committed to him.

“What boyfriend would I be if I did that?” He kissed her.


	7. Interlude: Lovesong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovesong- Adele

Stiles watched Lydia run wildly through the convenience store. She was racing through the aisles as other customers got out of her way. They couldn’t start their movie marathon without the right snacks. His boyish grin made her giddy. She loved how she was the only one who could put it there. Tonight would be the night where he wouldn’t think about being the perfect son. He would just be man enjoying time with his girlfriend.

His girlfriend had a sweet tooth not just for him but for ice cream, chocolate & peanut butter candy. He laughed as she grabbed a basket putting king-sized Reeses’ buttercups and pieces with whip cream. The elderly store clerk looked at them while shaking her head. To be young and in love again.

“Stiles. What kind of ice cream should we get?” She opened the glass freezer as she thought about their passionate kiss and intimate conversation. She hoped there was more to come.

“Vanilla.” Stiles came up behind her, putting his arms around her stomach as she put it in the cart. He added chocolate syrup to the basket.

“So how long have you two been together?” The elderly woman casually asked as they walked to the counter.

“A day.” Stiles said proudly. Of course, this may have sounded petty to the woman. Two young college students with puppy love. But Lydia was far more than that. He wasn’t going to let her go if she didn’t want to let him go.

“We’ve known each other longer though.” Lydia offered. 

“Well congratulations.” The woman began to scan their items. “You two look really good together.”

“I guess.” Lydia teased as she playfully bumped into him.

“I hope you two last then.” The woman smiled brightly at them. Any woman would pay for a man to look at them the way Stiles looked at Lydia.

“Me too.” Lydia reached for her wallet as Stiles stopped her, paying the woman. He wanted her to know that he could take care of her, how ever long she’d let him.

“Thanks.” Lydia said as he grabbed the bags.

“I get it Martin, you aren’t used to me being this nice to you.” The two walked to his jeep as another pulled up two parks away from them. A mustang to be exact, with an attractive dirty blonde getting out of it. He looked oddly familiar, but Lydia seemed to know him really well.

“O God.” Lydia whispered as she tried to rush Stiles in his jeep. It just had to be Jackson, with a look of disgust on his face. Only one day together, and Lydia was at risk of losing the most stable relationship she had because of this cocky bastard who she knew was going to try to chop him and her down. No way was she going to let that happen.

Stiles tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Her uneasiness did not go unnoticed. Whoever this guy was, he wasn’t going to let him shake him. He saw how the prep looked at Lydia. Like she was piece of meat. And he found his fist naturally forming.

“So this is why you’ve been blowing me off…for the sheriff’s son.” Jackson looked at his competition. Hating how her eyes were on this “nobody” rather than him. Stiles was only an average guy. Simple hair. Average clothes. How the hell did he get her?

And when did it happen?

“And your opinion matters because?” Stiles spoke up for himself. “If she doesn’t want you talking to her, don’t talk to her. If she doesn’t want you around her, then leave.” Jackson clearly underestimated him. He would not be intimidated by him.

The two stood face to face. Only a few feet were between them. Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat as she grabbed his arm. He didn’t have to prove himself to Jackson. He was by far three times the man he was.

But she didn’t like his black eyes. She wanted her clumsy, hyperactive, kind-hearted love back. Getting in between them, she cupped his face. Smiling when Stiles relaxed in her touch. She didn’t care about the hurt on Jackson’s face. The fraternity boy needed to see that he wasn’t an afterthought. 

“Stiles. Come on. He doesn’t matter.” Lydia stroked his cheek. He nodded as she guided him back to his jeep.

Jackson did his best to digest this moment. Never had Lydia looked at him like that. Her eyes never glowed with concern and care for him.

“Lydia call me when you get bored.” Jackson walked off.

“That’s not going to happen.” Lydia said.

“Whatever.” Jackson walked inside the store.

Stiles should have said more to him, but he didn’t want his temper to get the best of him. Lydia didn’t need to see the volatile side of him.

“He doesn’t matter. His name is Jackson. This guy who only likes me because I don’t like him.” She informed. “He wasn’t even worth my mention which is why I didn’t say anything.” 

“Lyds. It’s alright. You’re an attractive girl. Guys are going to be lining up to be with you.”

“but I don’t want them. Just you.” She held his hand. 

“I know.” He kissed her hand. “But I’m human too. I see guys like him and compare them to myself and wonder why a girl like you would choose me over then.” She shrugged.

“Because you’re the only guy who ever deserves me.” She kissed his hand.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

They had true intentions to watch the movie. Lydia hit the “play” button on the remote as Stiles brought the popcorn to the sofa. Of course her boyfriend wanted to watch Star Wars. She didn’t mind. But as the opening credits rolled, she couldn’t stop looking at him with her peripheral vision. A guy never looked so good nonchalantly eating popcorn. She couldn’t fight the urge to touch her lips. His taste was still there. No wonder why Allison couldn’t keep her hands off of Scott or why Malia was screaming so loudly. Love made you feel all these incredible emotions as compared to lust. 

She stiffened at her thoughts. It was the second time she finally admitted it to herself. Yes, she did love him. Some way, some how, she fell for the unconventional charming young man with the obsession for Star Wars, Marvel, and Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups.

“Lydia?”

Whatever she was thinking about put her in a trance. She probably was trying to stay awake. He knew he shouldn’t have imposed it on her. Touching her bottom lip, she snapped out of her daydream.

“Sorry.”

“Lydia there is nothing to be sorry about. Did you want to change the movie?” He admired how her lips slightly opened for him.

This woman was going to be the death of him. She could stop his heart with one glance. She was everything. His everything.

“No.” She kissed him without warning. Her hands cupped his face as her tongue hungrily tackled his. 

She prayed she wasn’t being to forward, but as soon as his lips moved with hers, she knew he wanted it too. His tongue tasted of peanut butter and chocolate. She wanted more. She squealed when he straddled her over his lap.

“Did I scare you?” He tried to catch his breath from Lydia’s words. She looked beautiful with kiss bruised lips.

The ice cream sat on the counter. It was going to melt but he didn’t care. All that mattered was the strawberry blonde.

“No.” He kissed her with urgency. Pulling down her ponytail. Biting on her bottom lip. Only Lydia could bring this side out of him. That was why he loved her. It became clear to him when she was with his family tonight. With each kiss he was telling how he fell for those green eyes the first day she showed up on his doorstep. Moving his hands underneath her shirt, she didn’t stop him.

“I thought we were supposed to be watching Star Wars?” Lydia was under the spell of his kisses. His lips on her neck. His hands rubbing circles on his back.

“It can wait.” He laid her down on the couch as her hands found his chest. He suckled on her pulse point, being rewarded with a light moan.

Both said they weren’t ready for sex. But after they were experiencing this, how could they say no.

“Stiles.” Lydia shook as his raised her shirt a little bit. Staring at her scar. It reminded him to do everything in his power to not let her feel alone again.

Lydia folded her lips as she waited for him to say something, but it never came. He only stared in her eyes asking a question.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said with out thought. She held her breath as his lips kissed her scar sweetly. Her body ignited of flames at his butterfly kisses. She had to stop him, but she wanted to feel more.

Stiles wanted her to know that all of her was beautiful to him. That this scar didn’t bother him. That it shouldn’t bother her either. Her alabaster skin was hot, boosting his ego.

Lydia enjoyed his hot lips on her skin. For someone who hadn’t been with too many girls, he definitely knew how to touch her. Her moans grew louder as he kissed her stomach.

“Stiles. I love you.” She didn’t mean to say it. Now she couldn’t take it back.

“I love you too Lydia.” His lips met hers. 

Their eyes widened, searching for the truth. Was it said because they were caught in the moment? No. Their eyes showed conviction. They believed in those words. In their relationship.

“Can I see your back?” Lydia blushed as Stiles let her pull his shirt off, admiring his nice biceps.

Lydia smiled sadly at the scratch marks. They were healing. Like she wanted to do that night, she ran his fingers up them. She heard him hiss at the contact.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No.” He looked back at her.

Lydia wanted to kiss his scars. To heal him like he did her. Biting her lip, she summoned the courage to do so.

“Lydia.” Stiles enjoyed the feel of her lips. It felt so good. Her touch was sending light jolts up his skin. He held his breath when her hands began to rub his light abs. His body was beautiful. 

He forgot about his words earlier. He needed her. Soon he turned around, taking off her shirt.

“Stiles…wait.” She took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He tried to catch his breath. He was about to do something he couldn’t take back. But the more he thought about it, he didn’t want to take it back.

“No. it was both of us.” She tried to slow her heartbeat. “It was amazing.” 

“I agree.” He pecked her lips as he gave her her shirt. “But I’m glad you stopped it. I want our first time together to be more than this.” He put his shirt on.

“what would be wrong with this room though?” Lydia asked.

“Lyds. You are worth more than my crummy apartment.”

“Stiles I just want to be with you. that’s all I need.”

“And you have me. All of me.” He kissed her. “I mean it Lydia, I do love you.”

“I know that.” She folded her lips. “I love you too.” She kissed him. “You know what?”

“What?” Stiles straddled her in his lap.

“We forgot to put the ice cream up.” The two laughed. 

“Only you would think of that.” Stiles kissed her once more.


	8. Let Me In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me In- Grouplove

Five wonderful weeks passed, filled with spending time with each other in the simplest ways.

 

Stiles not only memorized her legs but how she looked in his high school lacrosse jersey. The burgundy accented her strawberry blonde hair and alabaster skin so well, he gave it to her. it was their study ritual to lay on his bed with her legs on his back, both highlighting important information in their books with his color system. After each hour, Lydia would get his attention with different ways. Playing with his ear with her eraser. Rubbing his hair with her fingers. It all resulted in him laying her down, and kissing her.

 

Double dates with Allison and Scott.

 

Not only did they enjoy going to concerts, movies and local poetry jams, thanks to Allison, but they loved going to local pubs. It all started when Lydia got back the results to her exam. She was ecstatic with her “B.” They had to celebrate. And since then, it was the four of them. Hanging out in each other’s apartments. Going to beach. It was as if it was meant to be just the four of them.

 

And being around Stiles’ family.

 

Stiles told her she didn’t have to be there with them, but she insisted. That was the kind of person Lydia was. And Stiles was mad that he couldn’t change her mind. She didn’t need to be there when Claudia moved into the facility, but she wanted to be there. And she was more than glad to help pack her things and decorate her room with Claudia’s insight. Stiles could only kiss them both on the cheek as he was processing this one step at a time.

 

Like the hospital, it would take time to get used to the smells and sounds, but his mom would be taken care of. That didn’t stop him from sleeping over the first week. They all told him not to, but he didn’t listen. His dad needed the break and he couldn’t leave her alone. Even the nurses and doctors showed concern. Eventually he was able to leave his mother alone……

 

“So how have you been?” Allison and Stiles walked through the grocery store. Today they finished their classes before noon and they didn’t have any late work shifts. What better way to spend the night than with a dinner party? Nothing like wine with dinner to clear their minds. She was so happy that Stiles and Lydia were working naturally.

 

“I’m adjusting.” Stiles said. Leave it to Allison to bring him along her grocery adventure since Scott was working. She was a great friend. He loved her as much as Lydia did.

 

“I don’t know what you’re going through but I’m glad you finally got rest in your own bed.” She rubbed his shoulder. “Lydia was really worried about you.”

 

“That wasn’t my intention. It’s just that I couldn’t leave her there alone. I wanted her to wake up to a familiar face. I didn’t want dad to be too stressed.”

 

“I get it. What son would want his mother to go through that alone?” Allison put the wine in her basket. “You know I’ve never seen you and Lydia smitten like this before.”

 

“Allison no one says that.” He searched through several images of jewelry on his phone. He had to find the one necklace that fit her. He wanted simple, yet elegant.

 

“I think it’s the perfect word. You have to be since you’ve been looking for something to get her.” Allison said victoriously.

 

“You are too observant.” Stiles said.

 

“who’s to say I won’t be working for your father after graduation. I would be a killer cop.”

 

“Yeah you would. So what should I get Lydia? I want to surprise her. What do you think about this locket?” He showed her picture on his phone with a brilliant smile.

 

Allison stared at the heart-shaped locket with the beautiful diamond in the center. Stiles felt odd as a devious smile appeared on her face.

 

“You don’t like it……” He frowned.

 

“I think it’s beautiful.” Allison snickered. “First a necklace, soon a ring will come.” He blushed at the comment. Like he had anytime to think about marriage.

 

“I think that pertains to you and Scott, Als.” Now it was her time to blush. She only hoped. She couldn’t imagine her life with anyone else. “You two are perfect for each other. I hope you do get married.”

 

“Don’t give me that look Argent.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“What look?” She asked sweetly.

 

“That look that says ‘omg that’s so sweet’.”

 

“But it is Stiles.” She kissed his cheek.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia folded her lips at the text.

 

_Meet me at the brunch shop ten minutes from your apartment complex_

 

She should be glad that her mother popped in town for a surprise visit. But that nervousness wouldn’t settle. Her mother was expecting to hear everything that was going on in her life. And she would be glad to tell her about Stiles, but then she would have to hear her mother’s opinion. It was a mixture of scare tactics and objectiveness. How was she going to deal with that?

 

It wasn’t like she wouldn’t find out in three minutes. She saw her mother sitting in the restaurant through the glass, skimming the menu.

 

Natalie smiled at Lydia’s presence. Her reason for living and her inspiration to be a better person. It hurt her to see that twinkle of sadness and not be able to help her. Every time she looked at her, she saw her daughter bleeding on the floor. She couldn’t help but blame herself because she should have known she was at her breaking point.

 

“Hey mom.” Lydia hugged her tightly. She didn’t realize how much she’d miss her.

 

“Hey baby.” Natalie kissed her forehead. “I ordered us some cappuccinos. So what are you getting?”

 

“My usual, eggs with sausage and a biscuit. They remind me of grandma’s.” The waitress gave them their drinks and took their orders.

 

Natalie watched her sip. A mesmerized look in her eye.

 

“What?” Lydia placed her cup down.

 

“That’s the first time since the funeral you haven’t cried at the mention of Lorraine.”

 

“Yeah. I guess it is.” Lydia blushed. It was because of Stiles and his good-heartedness.

 

“Could it because of a boy? With brunette hair. Seemingly tall. It would explain why you haven’t been home in a little while.”

 

“Mom…you’ve been stalking Allison’s Facebook page again.”

 

“I’m your mom. I don’t stalk.” She informed.

 

“I was going to tell you. even bring him home with me. I just wanted to make sure first.”

 

“Lydia I gave you birth, I know when you aren’t telling me the whole story.” The waitress delivered their meals. The plate looked delicious, but she already knew her appetite was going to leave during the conversation.

 

“I just didn’t want you to freak out about Stiles. I didn’t want to go through you giving me your psychoanalytical evaluation to see if I’m ready for a relationship.” She placed jam on her biscuits.

 

If granny were here, she would be happy for her. She would have loved Stiles for his dry humor and flannel t-shirts.

 

“So you are telling me I shouldn’t be worried about you dating the neighbor who has been giving you so much trouble. The reason you got a “B” on your test.” Natalie put her fork on her plate.

 

“See that’s why I didn’t tell you. I knew you would bring that part up. And my professor drops the lowest test score.”

 

“Still doesn’t negate the fact that he was mean to you.” Natalie wished for once Lydia could see the situation through her eyes. A mother is always protective of her child.

 

“We were mean to each other. Can you just be happy for me that I am finding some way to move on from granny? That I’m actually happy. Stiles makes me really happy. I really love him.”

 

“Lydia just because you are sleeping with him doesn’t mean it’s love.”

 

“I haven’t slept with him. it got close a couple of times but we both stopped it.” Lydia informed.

 

Natalie took a deep breath. It was too soon to push. Especially when she hadn’t seen them together. There was a thin line between love and hate after all. It’s just that Lydia had bad judgment in the past -like her-when it came to guys. What if Stiles was “the one.”

 

Probably not, but she had to let Lydia live her life.

 

“You’re right.” Natalie grabbed her hand. “I’m just scared Lydia. I don’t want to get a phone call from Allison. I know sometimes we don’t get along but I want you to know that I do love you. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if something else happened to you.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen mom.” She squeezed her hand. “I’m here and I’m better. I do get sad but I can make it.”

 

“so tell me about Stiles.”

 

“Well he’s clever, giving, and really handsome. It’s like he knows what I’m thinking before I say it. And that’s comforting. I don’t have to try so hard, I can just be myself. No make up. No heels. And when I talk he actually listens.”

 

“Sounds like he treats you like a queen.” Natalie admired Lydia’s glow. She had never seen her react to a boy’s affection like this.

 

“So how did you guys get to this point?” She ate her eggs as Lydia paused.

 

“I will tell you but please don’t do what you usually do.”

 

“I won’t Lydia.” Natalie listened to the heart wrenching story. Lydia’s inflection showed the care she had for this young man and his family. Helping them seemed to give her this inner peace as well.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that about his mother.”

 

‘Yeah. It’s hard on him but he’s dealing.” She wiped her mouth as fingers fidgeted. Her mother wanted to say more.

 

“And you are going to stay with him.”

 

“I haven’t left yet.” Lydia forgot that her mother could not be herself for more than 10 minutes. In this case, she got 20 minutes.

 

“I’m happy for you baby. I really am. But if you’re handling all this with him….”

 

“Don’t forget, he’s handling my baggage too…..”

 

“I know baby. What I’m trying to ask is…are you two really serious about each other or just serious with each other at the moment?” Natalie tiptoed as she spoke.

 

“The first one.” She smiled.

 

“Well then. I would love to meet him.” Natalie held her hand.

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

TWTWTWTW

Stiles was glad Lydia had a good time with her mother. If the woman was like Lydia, she had high standards for her daughter. He knew he wouldn’t reach them because he still wondered why Lydia loved him. He began to shake as he thought about Lydia bringing him home with her, but he pushed that in the back of his mind. He just made his appointment with his doctor. This was becoming too real. Too soon.

 

He wanted more time to be Lydia’s boyfriend. She was already so worried about him, as well as his father. Walking in the sheriff’s station, he held the little package in his hand. Hopefully, these buffalo wings would prepare him for the news.

 

“Sup dad.” The man placed the case file on his desk. His eyes went immediately to the box in his hand. “Got something for you.”

 

“O God.” John looked at Stiles’ uneasy expression. After everything that was happening, he hoped it wasn’t what he thought. “please tell me when I open this box I won’t see a pacifier or a bib because I’m not in the mood for your humor.” Stiles only laughed.

 

“No. dad. This is not my way of saying Lydia is pregnant. It’s my way of serving you lunch.” He opened the box. “Ever since, mom…hasn’t been home. I know you haven’t been eating.” It was still hard for them to talk about.

 

“I’m getting better.” John grabbed a water from his fridge. It was always going to be hard. They had been married for 25 years, sharing the same space. During his break, he would go see her and then after work.

 

“No. its not.” Stiles sat down. “but Dad you’ve got to take care of yourself. Mom would want that.”

 

“I know.” John shut his door. His officiers were very sensitive towards him, but he wished they weren’t. His home life had changed, he depended on his professional life to stay the same. He needed to keep his mind working.

 

“But tell me what you came here to tell me.”

 

“This weekend, I have my appointment. Then I get the results a week after.” Stiles tried to hold back his tears but when he saw his dad cry, he couldn’t help him. the two hugged.

 

“It’s going to be alright regardless. Know that Stiles.” John said with confidence as Stiles held onto him tighter.

 

“I hope so dad. I hope so.”

 

“You have me, Scott, Ally and of course Lydia.” He assured.

 

“I can only hope. She says it and want to believe it. But its’ still not real. When that says positive, she is going to have an epiphany that this isn’t going to get better. And its best if she does leave. Because she deserves to have a happy and healthy relationship.”

 

“Stiles me and your mother had a very healthy relationship. And you’ve got stop letting your insecurity get the best of you.” John knew it was easier said than done.

 

“So if you would have known earlier, would you still have been with her?” Stiles cried.

 

“Yes. She gave me you. and what if this was happening to Lydia instead of you? Would you still want to be with her.”

 

“Yes.” Stiles said without thought. “I would choose her over and over again.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia wrapped her arms around his naked chest from behind, kissing his back. Both were getting ready for tonight. Well Stiles was, while Lydia was trying to comfort him. He kissed her hand, bringing her in front of him. It turns out both their parents provided them with some clarity today.

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” He kissed her forehead, putting on a shirt.

 

“Yeah. But I wanted to say thank you.” Lydia kissed her chest.

 

“for?” How was it that she always looked perfect to him?

 

“For letting me be there for you. for being here for me.” She knew he didn’t want to dwell on the appointment or his mother.

 

“Always. Now go get into the shower.” He touched her butt, stopping himself from grabbing her and throwing them both on the bed.

 

“Ok.” She grabbed her robe as she went in his shower.

 

“Want some company?” He teased.

 

“You’re already clean.” She laughed.

 

“but I can help you get clean.” The two laughed.

 

“I bet you can.” She turned on the faucet. It was amazing how nearly two months since she had found him here, needing her.

 

Stiles continued to search through his phone. The one he found earlier was beautiful. White gold, heart-shaped. It seemed no matter what he found, it wasn’t good enough for her though. No gift could express that she meant the world to him.

 

“What are you looking at?” His mouth opened at the sight of her damp hair hanging with the towel around her body.

 

“Just checking my messages. Making sure the doctors haven’t called.”

 

“Just so you know if they do call about anything, know that you and your father have done all that you guys can.”

 

“I know that now.” He kissed her.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yeah, but unfortunately, it won’t make any difference.” He put his phone up.

 

“But tonight will. We are going to be a couple who is enjoying their time with their best friends. I can’t give you much but…..” She began to shake with each step he made closer to her.

 

He cradled her head carefully. Running his fingers down her hair damp hair. Her gorgeous strawberry hair. Her lustful eyes. He Stiles Stilinski was not imagining another woman wanting him. That Lydia Martin was in love with him and only him. That her hands were on his chest, asking him was he ready like she was.

 

“Lydia you have given me so much. You don’t even know.” He kissed her. pressing her soft body against the wall with his, he removed the towel from her body. He needed her to know how much he loved her. how much losing her would mean to him.

 

“Stiles….”She enjoyed him tasting her skin. She squealed as he picked her up, carrying her to the bed. “We can’t.” But her actions disagreed with her words as she pulled his shirt over his head.

 

“Are you sure about that?” His lips found hers again as they undid his pants. “we can tell Allison and Scott to reschedule.” He waited for her to tell him what to do.

 

He laid on top of her, making sure he weight wasn’t oppressive. Their eyes bore into one another’s. they were making sure they were ready for this big step together. Stiles almost lost it when her hands ran from his shoulder to his chest, a smile appeared on her face.

 

“We can reschedule.” She kissed him as he grabbed his phone, sending the quick text.

 

“I love you Lydia Martin.”

 

“I love you too Stiles Stilinski.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Come Away With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Away With Me- Norah Jones
> 
> Guys. I will be honest. I have no idea what the test results will be. Feel free to leave a comment. Thanks for loving this story so much.

Stiles laid in the bed with her in his arms. Lydia’s porcelain skin. Her pink lips. Her arms around him. Her even breaths tickling his neck. He ran his fingers down her perfectly tussled hair. The strawberry blonde strands shining in the moonlight. “What did I do to deserve you?” Her light snores gave him a certain calmness as he held her closer. Wiping his eyes, he kissed her forehead.

 

Ever since he made love to her….

 

She made love to him….

 

They made love to eachother…..

 

They became sheltered by this unbreakable trust, yearning and understanding for each other. And after the first time, it still felt brand new. Their lips sucking eachothers’ pulsepoints. Their hands finding new places to be discovered. Now they were giving Malia and Theo competition….

 

Her unyielding devotion to him. She didn’t have to come with him to the doctor today. Nor did she have to wait with his father. But she did. During and after the procedure, he found himself distraught and somehow happy because he knew she would be there with him regardless of the results.

 

“Babe? You still up?” She lifted her head, wiping his tears with her thumbs. “Try to get some sleep.”

 

“A week is going to feel like a year.” He kissed her hand, staring at the books that fell off the bed. Once again, they fell asleep studying and he woke up in the middle of the night putting them in the bed.

 

He played in her hair as she sat up. A hint of a question was in her eyes as he sat up. “what?” They were at the place where they didn’t have to use tact. And he hoped she remembered that.

 

“When we were waiting for you to finish your tests. I had asked your father something.”

 

“About?”

 

“first. I want to say that I hope what I say doesn’t scare you. damnit. Now that I said that, I know you are scared.” She watched his eyes become startled. She was taking too long to say it. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed his hands. “I am kidnapping you.” Her smile made him release a breath.

 

“you’ve been doing that since we’ve gotten together.” A shadow of a grin appeared.

 

“That’s true. But I’m taking you to meet my mom tomorrow, if that is alright.” His eyebrows raised. “Was I being too presumptuous? I’m sorry. I.” His pale skin scared her more.

 

“No. No. I would love to go meet your mom. I just. I don’t know what to expect. You said she wasn’t really too fund of me.”

 

“that was before we got together. Before we became vulnerable with one another.” She rubbed his shoulder. This was supposed to ease his doubts, but it only seemed to add to them. “You need a day out of this town. Just a little get away. We’re both off tomorrow. We can be back Monday mid-day before our classes start.”

 

Stiles hugged his legs to himself. But she didn’t see this the way he did. He wasn’t the prize she thought he was.

 

“Lydia I’m glad you want me to visit your mom.” He spoke calmly.

 

“Can you please fast forward to the part where you tell me how you really feel?”

 

“I just don’t know how to even face her. Do I say, ‘hi I’m Stiles. The asshole of a neighbor who fell in love with your daughter. By the way, I could have dementia. So it’s another burden your daughter could deal with.’ Lyds you deserve better than me. You’re the hero.”

 

“Well you make a cute sidekick.” She gave him a simple grin. “But my mom understands. Well she will try to understand. I won’t let her jump on you.”

 

“That’s why I love you. When did you want to leave?”

 

“Around 11ish.”

 

“Ok. I will be ready, but before I leave, I’m going to go visit my mom.” He laid them both down in the bed. His fingers gently grazing her lips.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Soooo.” Allison leaned against the other vacant washing machine. Her eyes were begging Lydia to tell her about that night. She had been so busy studying for her exams that she kept her phone off.

 

“So.” Lydia put her detergent inside. Two more hours and they would be on the road. But first, she needed clean clothes to bring with her. The noise from the other machines did not distract Allison’s train of thought.

 

“come on. I’m dying to know.” She clenched her arm as Malia walked in with a laundry basket and a subtle smile. “Tell me how is Stiles in bed? Is he like Scott? Gentle. Compassionate. Patient?” Malia laughed out loud, putting her clothes in the washer beside theirs. An instant blush came on Lydia’s cheeks.

 

“You want to tell her or should I?” Malia yawned. “Apparently it’s so good that I have to sometimes sleep in my living room. But no harm done. We keep both of us up at night.” The two laughed. “It also gives me a reason to stay at Theo’s, so I’m good. See you girls later.” She closed the top as she looked at her timer. 30 minutes left.

 

“She doesn’t seem too bad.” Allison watched the girl leave.

 

“You know. She’s not once you get over her snark. She’s really sweet.”

 

“So tell me.”

 

“Ok. It was. I was. He was. We were so in sync. At first he was so shy. Scared that I would change my mind.” She relived his kisses and questioning eyes. She smiled at the thought of her placing his hands on her body. Giving him permission with her eyes. “Then he let me take control. Which is nothing new compared to my past lovers, but it was different.”

 

“How so?” Allison was giddy with happiness.

 

“Like the different guys before would have this arrogance and lust in their eyes. Not Stiles. His eyes were soft. Like. He couldn’t believe it was him. Like I was the only one. And I didn’t know what I was missing until that night.”

 

“So do I hear wedding bells?”

 

“Als. Of course I wouldn’t mind marrying Stiles. I mean, my soul purpose isn’t to be married. It’s for me to be confident in who I am and to accomplish my goals. But I found the one guy who I believe is for me. Not someone I’m trying to make into ‘the guy that’s for me.’ “

 

“That’s beautiful.”

 

“Just hope my mom sees that. She’s supportive but it may change when I bring him home. It’s a big statement.”

 

“That it is, but you two will be alright.”

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles was still uncomfortable in this unfamiliar room. They did their best to make it more her, but this still wasn’t her home. On her good days, she knew this. On her bad days, she knew this. He walked in kissing her cheek as she ate her breakfast. Just by the smell alone, he knew it wasn’t her own eggs and bacon.

 

“Stiles?” Her eyes caught his and he did his best to not cry.

 

“Yeah. Mom.” He sat beside her turning on her tv. “Why didn’t you come see me yesterday?” Stiles bit his lip. He was here yesterday. After his classes, he came by with his books, studying until he was ready to go to work.

 

“I’m here now mom. That’s all that matters.” He gave her a bright smile. There was no point in correcting her because it wasn’t guaranteed that she would remember this the moment he left the room.

 

“you’re right. You’re dad just left a while ago. I told him to get some rest. You guys have got to stop worrying about me. I’m fine. This is where I need to be.”

 

“Mom. Stop saying that. You’re not fine. This isn’t fine. Nothing about this fine.” He wiped his eyes. So much for being strong as Claudia held out her arms. In an instant he was in them as she kissed his forehead.

 

“No it’s not. But this is how it is. I’ve accepted this. And you guys have got to as well. I might not remember everything, but I was able to watch you grow. Make friends. Fall in love. What more can a mother ask for? This is only going to get worse.” She coddled him as the nurse walked in taking her tray.

 

“Hello Mrs. Stilinski. Stiles.” She welcomed. “Did you want a tray. Our cook made extra because he thought your dad was here.”

 

“No but thanks though.” It was nice to see this family care for their patient like this. Others weren’t so fortunate. “I’ll be back to get you ready for therapy.” She gave them a soft smile.

 

“Ok Ellie.” The petite nurse shut the door.

 

“How’s she treating you?”

 

“She’s been treating me nicely, but how could she not with her knowing Melissa.”

“Mom you are such an optimist, even when hell breaks loose.” He dried his tears.

 

“It’s because I have to. I’m not worried about me Stiles. It’s you guys. I’ve done my best to make sure you and your father have the right people around you. Melissa. Scott. And now you have…..” She tried her hardest to remember. Her short term memory was going quickly.

 

“I have Lydia mom.” He squeezed her hand.

 

“That’s her name. hold onto her. don’t let her go.” She smiled brightly, breaking his heart more.

 

“I won’t.” He kissed her forehead as the nurse came in. Her eyes told him it was his time to leave.

 

“See you later mom.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia leaned against his headlights as he changed the oil to his jeep in the parking lot. He was adamant on them driving in it this weekend. For reasons she didn’t know. She admired him working with his hands. Wiping the grease off of them, he shut his hood.

 

“We are officially ready to go.” He informed while opening the door for her. She put her shades on as he ran to the driver’s side.

 

“someone is really happy.” She noted. “I take it your mother’s doing well today.”

 

“She is. But that’s not why I’m happy. It’s because of you.” She blushed at his words as he reached for her hand.

 

“I’ve been really happy too. For so long, I’ve been waiting to feel for what Allison felt for Scott. And now that I do. I just. I just want this to be a permanent part of my life.” He started his ignition, stealing a quick kiss from her red lips. He didn’t mind if it stained his own. He wanted the same thing.

 

“What was that for?” Her awestruck eyes captured his.

 

“For being Lydia Freaking Martin.” He teased. He continued his drive while squeezing her hand. As of lately, it felt odd for him to not hold it. Her too. They played this game of rubbing their thumbs along their lifelines.

 

“So are you going to tell me why you wanted to drive your jeep down?” His grimace made her persist more.

 

“Why afraid it’s going to break down?” His humor annoyed her more.

 

“No. I just noticed you wouldn’t take no for an answer more than usual.” Her sass fueled this fire in him.

 

“Well maybe I’m taking a page out of your book.”

 

“Or maybe you are trying to change the subject. I suggest you tell me.” Her folded arms demanded an answer.

 

“Fine. I wanted for your mother to see that I can take care of you. provide for you.”

 

“Stiles. I could care less about what she thinks.”

 

“Well, she is still your mom. And I’m putting myself in her shoes. What is she going to think about her daughter bringing her boyfriend home in her car? No way. I’m a lot of things but when it comes to you I want to be everything that you need.”

 

“Stiles you are everything I need. You know that.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia smiled at her mother’s car in the driveway. She was praying the woman would be open minded considering this was her first guy she brought from college. Taking off her seatbelt, she opened the jeep door. Slowly. Her nerves were getting the better of her.

 

“I can just stay at a hotel.” Stiles felt her anxiety.

 

“No way.” She kissed him as he grabbed their bags.

 

Stiles stood beside her as she searched for her keys. This was the “make it or Break it” point in their relationship. As much as Lydia could be indifferent to the woman, she did take her opinion into consideration. He was shaking along with the bags as Lydia held his wrist.

 

“It’s gonna be fine.” She kissed him, unlocking the door. “Mom!” The two saw the tv on some Lifetime movie that was probably about some woman trying to taking the place of another.

 

“Mom?” Lydia smiled at the woman at the stove stirring something in a pot. Stiles bit his lip, she looked just like her. which meant she was probably even more sassy than Lydia.

 

“Hey.” Natalie hugged her gorgeous daughter while her eyes fell on her boyfriend. Her messy haired boyfriend whole were flannel. “I take it this is Stiles.” He dropped the bags wiping his hands on his jeans.

 

“Hi Ms. Martin.” He shook her hand.

 

“Well it is nice to meet the man who who can challenge my daughter’s sass.” She sipped from her wine glass. “You can drop those bags in her room. Turn the corner. The first door on your right.” The two watched him leave.

 

Lydia knew what was coming.

 

“He’s definitely different than your past boyfriends. Casual relationships. Whatever you call them.” She laughed as Lydia rolled her eyes.

 

“Well that’s why I love him. and you be nice.” Lydia demanded.

 

“That was actually a compliment.” Natalie went back to the stove.

 

Everything she told her about him was true. What you saw was what you got. And that was a pleasant surprise. Lydia was too young to be with someone who wasn’t worth her time.

 

“O.” Lydia was expecting some smart remark. “Well thanks.”

 

“How’s he handling the waiting period?”

 

“As well as to be expected. “ Natalie rubbed her daughter’s beautiful red hair. She was such a giving person to those who deserved it. And she could tell Stiles did. He was literally her puppy.

 

“Lydia. I just. As your mother I don’t want you to think I don’t want you to live your life.” She could feel her daughter’s irritation. “But make sure this won’t be too much for you. Now it’s new and it’s sweet. Have you really thought long and hard about this?”

 

“Yes. It does scare me mom. But like I told him. We make plans after those results come in. For now, just get to know him. You’re going to love him.“ Natalie kissed her cheek.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles set their bags in Lydia’s room. So far, Natalie didn’t jump down his throat. But she was still domineering. It was a trait he had to respect because she was strong and wanted the best for Lydia. He just hoped she could learn to tolerate him. Without a doubt, she was giving Lydia her prognosis of him.

 

He laughed as he found her room. Of course, her room would be painted in pink and green. And her lace bedspread and antique furniture made him smile. He walked to her nightstand. Staring at the picture of her with her mother and grandmother. The two beautiful women who molded her.

 

“You know if you wanted a tour, I could have given you one.” Natalie stood at the doorframe, holding Lydia’s hand.

 

“O. I’m sorry Ms. Martin. Lydia. I just.” He licked his lips as they laughed. He released the breath he held. “Thank God. I thought you were going to destroy me.”

“No. Stiles. I don’t bite. Unless you give me a reason too.” She threatened with her eyes.

 

“Mom.” Lydia chastised. “Be nice.”

 

“Ok. Ok. I will. Lunch will be ready in ten minutes. You two try to keep your hands off of each other in the mean time.” She left them alone.

 

“Well.” Lydia began. “You’re alive.”

 

“For now. I might not make it to tomorrow.” He laughed. “Your grandma was definitely an amazing person.”

 

“Thanks for saying that. My mom can be really nice. It just takes her a while to get used to you.”

 

“You sure about that?” She took his hands, sitting them down on the bed.

 

“Yes. My mom is so afraid I’m going to follow in her footsteps of constant unstable relationships. And for a while I did. I got it right this time.” She grabbed the pillow off her bed, hitting his stomach.

 

“So that’s how you want to play it.” He grabbed the other pillow, hitting her shoulder. Their laughs grew louder with every hit. Both ended up on the bed out of breath.

 

“Are you scared Stilinski?”

 

“I think you are Martin.” He put his pillow down, taking hers away. Kissing her.

 

“Guys come on.” Natalie yelled.

 

Stiles let her catch her breath, offering her his hand. He walked them to the kitchen slowly. Natalie gave him a light smile as she set the dish in the middle of the table. Holding out Lydia and Natalie’s chair, he hoped he wouldn’t make a mess of this. The two stared at steak Paninis.

 

“Glad you guys like what you see.” Natalie offered Stiles who eagerly accepted.

 

“Thanks Ms. Martin.” He gladly accepted.

 

“Mom you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“I wanted to.” She gave them a smile. “So Stiles. I know it’s a hard subject to talk about. and you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if you do need a getaway you are always welcomed.” He smiled sadly. “I’m definitely a hard ass, but it’s only because I care.” They ate.

 

“It’s not like I don’t deserve it Ms. Natalie. I was a definite jerk to Lyds.” The couple laughed at the little pranks they pulled on one another. “But I’m glad I’m meeting you. Lydia loves you. She wants you to be so proud of her.” Natalie looked at her daughter. She didn’t realize she cared so much about her opinion.

 

“Well I already am.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia excused herself to her room. It was the best way for the two to bond. Grabbing her phone, she texted Mr. Stilinski. Letting him know everything was alright and he didn’t have to worry about his son.

 

Stiles knew Lydia’s game. He didn’t mind. He needed this woman to know that Lydia was important to him. That this wasn’t some puppy love. It was real. He helped her place the dishes in the dishwasher as she looked at him with unease. There was obviously so much on his mind.

 

“So is Lydia’s trip what you needed?” She sat down at the kitchen table.

 

“Yeah. It’s just that. Sometimes I still feel guilty that I’m happy and my mom’s life is slowly dwindling. It sucks that good people like her have to suffer while others who deserve this are never harmed.” He wiped his eyes as Lydia held his hand.

 

“It does seem like that. And you try to tell yourself that this is the plan life has for you. or whatever helps you get through this. But unfortunately, you aren’t living unless you go through hard times.” She reached for his hand. “I’m pretty sure Lydia told you how my mother’s death both destroyed us.” He nodded.

 

“It’s why I love her so much. To go through that. To pick yourself back up. I just. She’s perfect. I couldn’t imagine my life without her. and I know I might sound too young to know, but I do.” He spoke his thoughts aloud.

 

“So then, she’s shown you her scar.” Natalie asked quietly. That night was something she could never forget. He could only blush eventually nodding.

 

“I’m not going to let her reach that low again. You can trust me.” His firm tone convinced her.

 

“I know I can. I’ve got to admit every night she would call me to talk about your antics I think I knew in the back of mind you two had feelings for eachother.”

 

“Our whole floor did actually. We were the last to know.” He laughed. “You know growing up, I didn’t think I could fall in love the way my dad did with my mom. To actually want to care for someone with all your heart is rare.”

 

“It is. And I would like to apologize to you.”

 

“For being a mother?”

 

“For thinking that you were taking advantage of my daughter’s heart.”

 

“I couldn’t do that to her. we both know she can do ten times than a guys who wants to be a police detective. I’m pretty sure she’s told you everything about me.”

 

“That she has. How is your father handling this?”

 

“Not so well. But then again. I don’t think anyone could.” She nodded. “that’s the reason I hesitated. I wanted to live in my bubble for as long as possible. I wanted to pretend everything was ok, so that he would be ok.”

 

“The key to being ok is never being ok. It’s taking it one day at time. Sometimes one breath at a time.”

 

“Ms. Natalie I know the results are going to come back positive. I just hope Lydia will be alright with that.” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

 

“She will. The question is will you be able to come to terms with that?”

 

“I don’t think I can.”

 

“Well then you need to ask yourself. If Lydia is important to you, which I know she is. She deserves a boyfriend living in every moment and not focusing of the bad. You and her need to make so many memories together because it’s what you both deserve. You have to believe that.”

 

“You’re right.” Stiles said. “I don’t want to wake up and regret not enjoying my life. or what I have. It’s why my mom has come to terms with this.”

 

“Well your mom is a smart woman.”

 

“She is. Does Lydia have the same qualities as her.” His blush grew darker.

 

“I can be very blunt if you haven’t noticed. And you two are head over hills in love. You speak as you want a future with just her.”

 

“of course I do. But of course not now.” The two laughed. “Lydia is sassy. Smart. Gorgeous. Caring. I still ask why me.”

“Well you have the rest of your life to figure that out.” Stiles brightened at her words.

 

“Yeah. I guess I do.”


End file.
